Harry Potter: X Factor 2011 and 2012!
by Ciara-Akemi
Summary: Welcome to the X Factor 2011! With the Judges Minevra McGonagall, Argus Flich, Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore and the host Peeves! :D
1. Auditions Part 1

**AN: I was watching X Factor with my sister for the readers who don't know what it is it's a singing competition in the UK and I had the most excellent idea ^^**

WELCOME TO THE X FACTOR 2011 AUDITIONS! THE JUDGES ARE MIVEVRA MCGONAGALL! *crowd cheers* ARGUS FLICH! *crowd cheers again* DOLORES UMBRIDGE! *crowd cheers quietly* AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! *crowd cheers very loudly as judges walk down to their chairs Dumbledore and McGonagall are walking hand-in-hand so is Flich and Umbridge* LET THE AUDITIONS BEGIN! *crowd cheers as two red-haired boys walk onto the stage*

Dumbledore: Welcome! I'm assuming you are in a group? If so what are you called?

Fred: We are Gred&Forge, Sir.

McGonagall: Why have you entered the X Factor today?

Flich: *mutters* To cause trouble no doubt…

George: To win of course!

Dumbledore: Very well, and what will you be singing today?

Fred and George: Friday by Rebecca Black

Umbridge *Hem Hems* isn't that the ridiculous Muggle song about learning the days of the week?

Dumbledore: Now, now Dolores… Gred&Forge you may begin

Geogre: _**Seven A.M waking up in the morning **_

_**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**_

_**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**_

_**Seein' everything, the time is goin'**_

_**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'**_

_**Gotta get down to the bus stop**_

_**Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends **_

Fred_: __**Kickin' in the front seat**_

_**Sittin' in the back seat**_

_**Gotta make my mind up**_

_**Which seat can I take?**_

Fred and George: _**It's Friday, Friday**_

_**Gotta get down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**_

_**Friday, Friday**_

_**Gettin' down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' **_

Crowd: _**(Yeah!)**_

Fred and George: _**Partyin', partyin' **_

Crowd: _**(Yeah!)**_

Fred and George: _**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

*Crowd cheers and chants "GRED! FORGE! GRED! FORGE!"*

Dumbledore: I agree on Dolores's opinion on the song however, you are very fine singers indeed. It's a yes from me

*Crowd cheers*

McGonagall: Two yes's

*Crowd Cheers again*

Flich: *snarls* No

*crowd boos*

McGonagall: It's a singing competition Argus. Any trouble caused and they will be off the show.

*crowd cheers*

Flich: *sighs* Fine…*mumbles* yes…

*Crowd cheers*

Umbridge: Well, I was going to say no.

*crowd boos*

Dumbledore: Three Yes's, I except to see you at Boot Camp

*crowd cheers and Gred&Forge leave next contestant walks on stage, a man wearing a black cloak with greasy black hair and a long, hooked nose*

McGonagall: Severus Snape?

Snape: Yes…

McGonagall: *smirks* What will you sing today?

Snape: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

*crowd woos*

Dumbeldore: Very well Severus, whenever you are ready.

Snape: _** You think I'm pretty**_

_**Without any makeup on**_

_**You think I'm funny**_

_**When I tell the punchline wrong**_

_**I know you get me**_

_**So I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me**_

_**I was alright but things**_

_**Were kinda heavy**_

_**You brought me to life**_

_**Now every February**_

_**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance, until we die**_

_**You and I, will be young forever**_

_**You make me feel**_

_**Like I'm livin' a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali**_

_**And got drunk on the beach**_

_**Got a motel and**_

_**Built a fort out of sheets**_

_**I finally found you**_

_**My missing puzzle piece**_

_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance, until we die**_

_**You and I, will be young forever**_

_**You make me feel**_

_**Like I'm livin' a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**I'mma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin tights jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Yoooouuu**_

_**You make me feel**_

_**Like I'm livin' a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**No**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**I'mma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin tights jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

*Crowd cheers and applauds while girls break out in tears*

Dumbledore: Absolutely amazing Severus! Yes!

*cheering*

McGonagall: Well, I am shocked it's a yes from me

*more cheering*

Umbridge: Yes

*more cheering*

Flich: *breaks out in tears and runs out of the room*

Dumbledore: We look forward to seeing you again Severus *stands up and leaves*

WHO WILL BE NEXT TO PREFORM? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF FLICH'S DRAMA? JOIN US NEXT TIME ON THE X FACTOR 2011!


	2. Auditions Part 2

**AN: This is my first story to actually get reviews so thank you I'm so happy xD by the way during the live shows you can actually vote for the characters using reviews :) **

Dumbledore found Flich in the dressing room with a box of tissues and sat beside him.

Dumbledore: Argus…What is wrong?

Flich: That song…It r-reminds me of…something….

Dumbledore: There, there Argus…what did it remind you of?

Flich: M-Mrs N-Norris!

Dumbledore: *sighs* I know it's painful however…she is better with Crookshanks…and the show must go on.

Flich and Dumbledore left the dressing room and went back to the stage, they sat down beside McGonagall and waited for the next contestant.

*crowd boos as a pale man with red eyes and slits for a nose comes out on stage*

Dumbledore: Tom…I never knew you were interested in singing.

*Just as Voldemort was about to say something a water bottle hits him on the head*

Umbridge: *Hem hems* What song will you sing?

Voldemort: Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus though I'm going to do my own version.

*Crowd falls quiet from fear and confusion as the lights dim to a single spotlight on Voldemort*

Voldemort_**: For those who don't know me,**_

_**I can get a bit crazy**_

_**Have to get my way, yep**_

_**24 hours a day**_

_**'cause I'm hot like that**_

_**Every guy, everywhere**_

_**just gives me mad attention**_

_**Like I'm under inspection**_

_**I always get a ten,**_

_**'cause I'm built like that**_

_**I go through guys like money**_

_**flyin' out the hands**_

_**They try to change me**_

_**but they realize they can't**_

_**And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**_

_**If you're gonna be my man understand**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be Named**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be Named**_

_**If there was a question about my intentions,**_

_**I'll tell ya**_

_**I'm not here to sell ya**_

_**Or tell you to go to hell**_

_**(I'm not a brat like that)**_

_**I'm like a puzzle**_

_**but all of my pieces are jagged**_

_**If you can understand this,**_

_**we can make some magic,**_

_**I'm wrong like that**_

_**I wanna fly,**_

_**I wanna drive,**_

_**I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_

_**Baby, by now you should know**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be Named**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be Named**_

_**Well I'm not a trick you play,**_

_**I'm wired a different way**_

_**I'm not a mistake,**_

_**I'm not a fake,**_

_**It's set in my DNA**_

_**Don't name me**_

_**(Cause' I'm the Dark Lord)**_

_**Don't name me**_

_**(Cause' I'm the Dark Lord)**_

_**Don't name me**_

_**(Cause I'm the Dark Lord)**_

_**Don't name me**_

_**(I can't be named)**_

_**I wanna fly,**_

_**I wanna drive,**_

_**I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_

_**Baby, by now you should know**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be Named**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be Named**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be Named**_

*crowd cheers and gives standing ovations*

Voldemort: I hate Miley Cyrus…but I thought the song suited me

Flich: Yes from me

*half cheers half boos*

Umbridge: Yes! The best I've seen so far!

*once again half cheering half booing*

McGonagall: *sighs* judging by talent…I'll say no…

Dumbledore: Tom…I'm willing to give you a chance it's a yes from me.

*Voldemort leaves and next contestant comes onstage, a girl with black hair with red eyes…like she's been crying for the last three years **(It wasn't me that came up with crying for three years in my defence xD)***

Umbridge: name, dear?

Cho: Cho Chang.

Flich: What will you sing?

Cho: Part of a song by Starkid called "Get Back To Hogwarts"

*several people cheer and clap*

Cho: _**Cho Chang domo arigato Cho Chang Gun Hey fat Cho Chang Happy, Happy New Year Cho Chaaannnnngggg!**_

*crowd cheers*

Umbridge: It's a no from me.

*several people boo*

Flich: no…

*more booing*

Dumbledore: I'm sorry Miss Chang…but I will say no.

*people boo as Cho runs off stage and the next contestant arrives, a young boy with blonde curly hair*

Colin: Hello! I'm Colin Creevey.

McGonagall: What will you perform for us today Colin?

Colin: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

*cheers from the crowd*

Dumbledore: Whenever you are ready, Colin.

Colin: _**We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out**_

_**Got my flash on, it's true**_

_**Need that picture of you**_

_**It so magical, we'd be so fantastical**_

_**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**_

_**Not sure what it means**_

_**But this photo of us it don't have a price**_

_**Ready for those flashing light**_

_**'Cause you know that baby, I**_

_**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

_**Your papa, paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**I'll be your girl backstage at your show**_

_**Velvet ropes and guitars**_

_**Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets**_

_**Eyeliner and cigarettes**_

_**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn**_

_**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**_

_**It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie**_

_**Cause you know that baby, I**_

_**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

_**Your papa, paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Real good, we dance in the studio**_

_**Snap, snap to that shit on the radio**_

_**Don't stop for anyone**_

_**We're plastic but we still have fun**_

_**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

_**Your papa, paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

*everyone cheers and chants "Colin! Colin! Colin!"*

Dumbledore: Yes from me Colin.

*cheering*

McGonagall: *nods* truly amazing better than the original!

*crowds cheers and applauds*

Flich: Yes…

Umbridge: *slowly nods*

Dumbledore: Congratulations Colin, see you in Boot Camp!

*Crowds cheers as Colin leaves and the next contestant arrives a tall, red-haired boy comes onstage*

McGonagall: Good Evening , what will you sing tonight?

Ron: Raise Your Glass by Pink

*crowd woos and applauds*

Ron: _**Right, right, turn off the lights**_

_**We're gonna lose our minds tonight**_

_**What's the dealo?**_

_**I love when it's all too much**_

_**5 a.m. turn the radio up**_

_**Where's the rock 'n roll?**_

_**Party crasher, penny snatcher**_

_**Call me up if you're a gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancy**_

_**Why so Sirius?**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_**In all the right ways, all my underdogs**_

_**We will never be, never be anything but loud**_

_**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**Won't you come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Just come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Slam, slam, oh hot damn**_

_**What part of a party don't you understand?**_

_**Wish you'd just freak out**_

_**(Freak out already)**_

_**Can't stop, coming in hot**_

_**I should be locked up right on the spot**_

_**It's so on right now**_

_**Party crasher, penny snatcher**_

_**Call me up if you're a gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancy**_

_**Why so Sirius?**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_**In all the right ways, all my underdogs**_

_**We will never be, never be anything but loud**_

_**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**Won't you come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Just come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Just come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**So if you're too school for cool**_

_**And you're treated like a fool**_

_**You can choose to let it go**_

_**We can always, we can always party on our own**_

_**So raise your (oh BEEP)**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_**In all the right ways, all my underdogs**_

_**We will never be, never be anything but loud**_

_**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_**In all the right ways, all my underdogs**_

_**We will never be, never be anything but loud**_

_**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**Won't you come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Just come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass for me!**_

_**Just come on and come on and**_

_**Raise your glass for me! **_

*Cheering and chanting Gryffindor's version of "Weasley Is Our King"

Dumbledore: *smiles* I think we have been very successful with our contestants this year, yes from me

*wooping and applauding*

McGonagall: I agree with Albus completey

Umbridge: *Hem hems* well, I think we could have done better…it's a no from me.

*crowd boos*

Flich: hmm….*mumbles* yes…

*crowd cheers and Ron leaves as the final auditions for 2011 close shorty…*


	3. Auditions Part 3

**AN: Happy Halloween people! ^^ or at least it was Halloween when I started writing it I have no idea when I'll finish…enjoy! **

WELCOME TO MORE AUDIDTIONS OF THE X FACTOR 2011! AND NOW HERE IS THE NEXT CONTESTANT.

*Crowd woos as two people come onstage, a young girl with dirty-blonde curly hair and dreamy eyes and a man who looks like her*

Umbridge: Hello, who are you?

Luna: I'm Luna Lovegood.

Xenophilius: I am Xenophilius Lovegood.

McGonagall: What is your group name?

Luna: Nargle-Hunters

Umbridge: *blinks* W-what is a Nargle?

Flich: Never mind that, what are you singing?

Xenophilius: Granger Danger by Starkid

*Crowd cheers and applauds*

Dumbledore: You may begin.

Luna: _**Here I am face to face with a situation**_

_**I never thought I'd ever see, Strange how a dress can take a mess**_

_**and make her nothing less than beautiful to me**_

_**it seems like my eyes have been transfigured**_

_**something deep inside has changed**_

_**they've been open wide, but hold that trigger**_

_**this could mean... danger**_

_**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**with Hermione Granger**_

Xenophilius: _** WHAT? What the hell is this?**_

_**You expect me to sing about her?**_

_**I don't care about her**_

_**It's just a little makeup**_

_**Draco, wake up**_

_**I'm mistaken**_

_**She- is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen**_

_**now- because she's like a girl I've never seen**_

_**don't know why I'd ever be so mean**_

_**this could mean... danger**_

_**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**with Hermione Granger.**_

Luna and Xenophilius: _**wanna let her know**_

Xenophilius: _**I feel so queasy**_

Luna and Xenophilius:_** but i can't let it show**_

Luna:_** She'd laugh poor Weasley**_

_**C'mon Ron**_

Xenophilius: _**DRACO!**_

Luna and Xenophilius: _**You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go**_

Xenophilius:_** WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I want to sing about her**_

_**sing about her**_

_**I want to make up**_

_**Granger, wake up**_

_**I've been mistaken**_

_**She- is the hottest girl I've ever seen**_

_**now- because she's like a girl I've never seen**_

_**don't know why I'd ever be so mean**_

_**this could mean DANGER!**_

Luna: _**Here I am face to face**_

_**with a situation**_

_**I never thought I'd ever see**_

_**strange how a dress**_

_**can take a mess**_

_**and make her nothing less than**_

_**beautiful to me**_

_**it seems like my eyes have been transfigured**_

_**something deep inside has changed**_

_**they've been open wide, but hold that trigger**_

_**this could mean... DANGER!**_

Luna and Xenophilius:_** I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**_

_**with Hermione Granger**_

_**with Hermione Granger**_

_**with Hermione Granger**_

_**DANGER!**_

*crowd cheers and applauds*

Umbridge: no, no, no, no, no!

*crowd boos*

McGonagall: It was…amusing…yes

*crowd cheers*

*Dumbledore nods and crowd applaud*

Flich: yes..

*crowd cheers as the Lovegoods leave and the next contestant arrives, a big man with messy hair and a long black beard.*

Umbridge: *glares* you can sing?

Dumbledore: Hagrid, what will you sing today?

Hagrid: The Only Exception by Paramore

*crowd cheers*

Umbridge: lovely…

McGonagall: *frowns at Umbridge* you may begin.

Hagrid: _**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**_

_**But darling, you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance**_

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**But you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, ooohhh!**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

*crowd cheers, applauds and tears up*

Dumbledore: Yes from me Hagrid, good luck.

McGonagall: yes from me also.

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* no.

*crowd boos*

Flich: I didn't like it, no.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!

Dumbledore: *stands up and faces the crowd* I think you should decide.

*crowd chants "YES! YES! YES! YES!"*

Dumbledore: *sits back down* we will see you in Boot Camp.

*crowd cheers and Hagrid leaves and the next contestant arrives, a tall women with black eyes and black hair which is some-what like an afro*

McGonagall: *raises eyebrow* Bellatrix Lestrange?

Bellatrix: I will be singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

*crowd falls silent someone shouts "YOU KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, DOBBY AND TONKS I HATE YOU!" crowd starts booing at Bellatrix*

Bellatrix: _**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, What you doing with a girl like that? You say you're fine I know you better than that.**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Dumbledore: sorry Bella, no

*crowd cheers*

Flich: yes

*crowd boos*

McGonagall: hmm….yes

Umbridge: yes, we will see you in Boot Camp.

*crowd boos as Bellatrix leaves*

**AN: I think this might be the second last auditions, then Boot Camp, Judges Houses...so on, so on ^^**


	4. SemiFinal Auditions

**AN: Very sorry for how long it took to get this up ^^ I was Siriusly thinking about giving up this fanfic…but then I saw reviews saying to update and stuff…I know you may think that there isn't a lot of reviews but it really is to me just to know even one person is reading this makes my whole day so really, thank you :) Sincerely, CiaraAkemi~**

*CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!* THE SEMI-FINAL AUDITIONS ARE HERE!

*next contestant, a teenage boy with black, messy hair, bright green eyes, and a lighting scar on his forehead. Crowd cheers and Umbridge breaks her pen*

Dumbledore: *smiles* Harry, what will you sing?

Harry: To Be Left Outside Alone by Anastasia

*crowd cheers and woos*

McGonagall: you may begin, Potter.

Harry_**: All my life I've been waiting**_

_**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**_

_**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**_

_**It's not okay I don't feel safe I need you babe**_

_**Left broken empty in despair**_

_**Want to breath can't find air**_

_**Thought you were sent from up above**_

_**But you and me never had love**_

_**So much more I have to say**_

_**Help me find a way**_

_**And I wonder if you know**_

_**How it really feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**When it's cold out here**_

_**Well maybe you should know**_

_**Just how it feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**All my life I've been waiting**_

_**For you to bring a fairy-tale my way**_

_**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**_

_**It's not okay I don't feel safe**_

_**I need to pray**_

_**Why do you play me like a game?**_

_**Always someone else to blame**_

_**Careless, helpless little man**_

_**Someday you might understand**_

_**There's not much more to say**_

_**But I hope you find a way**_

_**Still I wonder if you know**_

_**How it really feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**When it's cold out here**_

_**Well maybe you should know**_

_**Just how it feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**All my life I've been waiting**_

_**For you to bring a fairy-tale my way**_

_**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**_

_**It's not okay I don't feel safe**_

_**I need to pray**_

_**And I wonder if you know**_

_**How it really feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**When it's cold out here**_

_**Well maybe you should know**_

_**Just how it feels**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**To be left outside alone**_

_**All my life I've been waiting**_

_**For you to bring a fairy-tale my way**_

_**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**_

_**It's not okay I don't feel safe**_

_**I need to pray**_

Dumbledore: yes!

Umbridge: *cue fake sweet smile* no

*crowd boos*

Flich: *snarls*…..yes….

McGonagall: Congratulations, Potter

*crowd cheers as Harry leaves and another contestant arrives, a group of four people in black robes, masks and pointy gnome hats*

McGonagall: *sighs* Death Eaters…really?

Death Eater #1: We just want to sing…

Umbridge: what will you sing?

Death Eater #2: YMCA by The Village People

*crowd cheers and woops as the music starts and they clap along to the beat*

Young man, there's no need to feel down.

Death Eater #1: _**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. **_

_**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town **_

_**There's no need to be unhappy. **_

Death Eater 2#:_** Young man, there's a place you can go. **_

_**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. **_

_**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find **_

_**Many ways to have a good time. **_

All Death Eaters while dancing along_**: It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**They have everything that you need to enjoy, **_

_**You can hang out with all the boys**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal **_

_**You can do whatever you feel!**_

Death Eater #3:_** Young man, are you listening to me? **_

_**I said, young man, what do you want to be? **_

_**I said, young man, you can make real your dreams. **_

_**But you've got to know this one thing! **_

_**Death Eater #4: No man does it all by himself. **_

_**I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, **_

_**And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A. **_

_**I'm sure they can help you today. **_

All Death Eaters while dancing:_** It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.!**_

_**They have everything that you need to enjoy, **_

_**You can hang out with all the boys!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. **_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. **_

_**You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, **_

_**You can do whatever you feel!**_

Death Eater #1:_** Young man, I was once in your shoes. **_

_**I said, I was down and out with the blues. **_

_**I felt no man cared if I were alive. **_

_**I felt the whole world was so jive. **_

Death Eater #2:_** That's when someone came up to me, **_

_**And said, young man, take a walk up the street. **_

_**It's a place there called the Y.M.C.A. **_

_**They can start you back on your way. **_

All Death Eaters while dancing:_** It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**They have everything that you need to enjoy, **_

_**You can hang out with all the boys **_

_**YMCA!**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!**_

Death Eater #3:_** Young man, young man there's no need to feel down!**_

_**Young man, young man pick yourself off the ground!**_

_**All Death Eaters while dancing: Y-M-C-A!**_

_**then just go to the Y-M-C-A!**_

_**Death Eater #4: young man, young man I was once in your shoes **_

_**young man, young man I said, I was down and out with the blues. **_

_**Y-M-C-A!**_

*crowd cheers and applauds*

McGonagall: *clears throat* so…are your group just called "Death Eaters" then?

Death Eater #4: *nods*

McGonagall: I found it…disturbing. No…

Filch: *gapes while winking and nodding in approval*

Umbridge: No!

Dumbledore: see you in boot camp, congratulations!

*crowd cheers as the Death Eaters leave and the X Factor 2011 Final Auditions begin…*


	5. Final Auditions

**AN: I'm going to repeat what I said the one of the reviewers "yeah the death eaters got through I kinda forgot that it was 2 against 2 xD and I was planning on letting the reviewers vote during the live shows but if you mean the reviewers to be in the actual show then no though if I decide to do Guest Performances during results I could take reviewers request of what song they would like to sing and stuff though the song may be interrupted by Peeves :P so my final decision is that you said me a PM of what song you would like to sing and you get sing it with a character that isn't in the show like Sirius, Tonks, Giant Squid etc. and also do the same for voting :D**

THE FINAL AUDIDTIONS OF THE X FACTOR 2011 YAAAAY!*a tall boy with dark hair walks on the stage, many crazy fangirls would describe him as a BAMF*

McGonagall: Mr. Longbottom what will you sing for us today?

Neville: Perfect by Pink

Umbridge: Begin.

Neville: _**Made a wrong turn, Once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out, Blood and fire**_

_**Bad decisions, that's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken, Always second guessing**_

_**Under estimated, Look, I'm still around**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're perfect to me.**_

_**You're so mean, **_

_**When you talk, about yourself, You are wrong.**_

_**Change the voices, in your head**_

_**Make them like you Instead.**_

_**So complicated, **_

_**Look happy, you'll make it! **_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game.**_

_**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.**_

_**Oh, Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're ' perfect to me.**_

_**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, **_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.**_

_**So cool in line and we try, try, try, **_

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.**_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**_

_**We change ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**_

Crowd: _** Why do I do that?**_

Neville: _**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're ' perfect to me.**_

_**You're perfect, you're perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're perfect to me.**_

*Crowd applauds and cries*

Dumbledore: *smiles* yes

McGonagall: *also smiles and nods*

Flich: Yes

Umbridge: *hem hems once more* yes…

*everyone cheers as Neville leaves and a woman arrives…*

Umbridge: Poppy Pomfrey, correct?

Madam Pomfrey: Yes.

Dumbledore: What will you sing today, Poppy?

Madam Pomfrey: Spoonful Of Sugar, It's from a muggle film. **(AN: Sorry, if you haven't watched Mary Poppins you won't understand, though I don't know anyone that hasn't watched it xD) **

Filch: Begin.

Madam Pomfrey: _** And every task you undertake**_

_**Becomes a piece of cake**_

_**A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that**_

_**A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**_

_**The medicine go down**_

_**The medicine go down **_

_**Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**_

_**In a most delightful way**_

_**A robin feathering his nest**_

_**Has very little time to rest**_

_**While gathering his bits of twine and twig**_

_**Though quite intent in his pursuit**_

_**He has a merry tune to toot**_

_**He knows a song will move the job along - for**_

_**A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**_

_**The medicine go down**_

_**The medicine go down **_

_**Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**_

_**In a most delightful way**_

_**The honey bee that fetch the nectar**_

_**From the flowers to the comb**_

_**Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro**_

_**Because they take a little nip**_

_**From every flower that they sip**_

_**And hence they find **_

_**Their task is not a grind.**_

_**Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!**_

_**A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down **_

_**The medicine go down **_

_**The medicine go down **_

_**Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down **_

_**In a most delightful way**_

*crowd cheers and woops*

McGonagall: Yes

Umbridge: *looks scared* No

Filch: Yes

Dumbledore: we will see you soon, Poppy.

*crowd cheers as Madam Pomfrey leaves and Dumbledore stands on stage*

Dumbledore: Thank you all for being here to watch the auditions of the X-Factor 2011! We hope to see you at the live shows which will take place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!

*crowd cheers and applauds*

Dumbledore: I would like to sing a song now, Dolores, would you accompany me?

*crowd cheers and Umbridge gets up and walks to the stage*

Dumbledore_**: Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Umbridge: _**You're so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**You're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)**_

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**_

_**And Hell Yeah**_

_**I'm the motherfu***ing princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

*crowd cheers as Filch walks on the stage* Filch_**: She's like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

Umbridge: _**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Dumbledore_**: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**_

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**_

Filch: _**She's like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

*Crowd cheers and claps as McGonagall walks on stage* McGonagall: _**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Filch and Umbridge_**: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

McGonagall and Dumbledore: _**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

Everyone_**: Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

*Crowd cheers as the Judges leave the stage for the final time.*


	6. Boot Camp: Group 1

**AN: First I'd like to say, an admin "Lumos" from the Harry Potter page on facebook "Harry Potter Made My Life Magical" died in a car crash, apparently it happened over the weekend but I only found out while writing this. I never knew her but it still Is a really great loss…Rest In Peace Lumos **

*The Judges walk to their seats which are placed just opposite the stage*

McGonagall: Dolores, why does Boot Camp have to take place in the middle of the Ministry?

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* Just in case the Minister doesn't approve of this show we are holding it here, where he can keep an eye on things.

McGonagall: you can't keep the Judges' Houses and the Live Shows from being held at Hogwarts.

Umbridge: I know *hem hems*

Filch: Can we sort these into groups now?

Umbridge: Yes, let's start

*the Judges sort out two groups of 6 each to preform once then they decide which group stays*

Dumbledore: Group 1! Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Death Eaters and Hagrid!

*all walk onto the stage, looking awkward*

McGonagall: Do you know what song you will sing?

Snape: Wherever You Will Go by The Calling **(AN: I was trying to find songs that people will know I thought this was a well-known song but I don't know xD If you haven't heard it you should listen to it :P) **

Ron: _**So lately, been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place?**_

Voldemort: _**When I'm gone, you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

Death Eaters: _**If a greater wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own?**_

Snape: _**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Hagrid: _**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Snape: _**And maybe I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

Hagrid: _**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

Harry and Voldemort: _**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_**Well then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you?**_

Ron and the Death Eaters: _**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

All: _**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Run away with my love**_

Hagrid, Harry and Ron: _**I know now, just quite how**_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

Snape, Death Eaters and Voldemort: _**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

All: _**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Dumbledore: that was really good, despite the fact that your team isn't what you would normally choose.

Filch: *nods* Agreed.

McGonagall: I think we are all in agreement.

Umbridge: ….

*Group 1 leaves the stage*


	7. Boot Camp: Group 2

**AN: I'm in a good mood and I'm really hyper! so I wrote another chapter! :D I love you guys x3 which is why this song is dedicated to you xD**

Dumbledore: Group 2! Bellatrix Lestrange, Colin Creevey, Nargle Hutnters, Gred&Forge, Neville Longbottom and Madam Pomfrey!

*they all walk out onto the stage*

Umbridge: What will you be singing today?

Colin: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera

Dumbledore: You may begin

Bellatrix: _**Every day is so wonderful**_

_**And suddenly it's hard to breathe**_

Colin: _**Now and then I get insecure**_

_**From all the pain, feel so ashamed**_

Madam Pomfrey: _**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

Neville: _**To all your friends you're delirious**_

_**So consumed in all your doom**_

Fred: _**Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone**_

_George: __**Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?**_

Nargle Hunters: _**'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring you down, oh no**_

_**You are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

Bellatrix: _**No matter what we do**_

Neville: _**No matter what we do**_

Gred &Forge: _**No matter what we say**_

Colin: _**No matter what we say**_

Nargle Hunters: _** We're the song that's outta tune**_

Madam Pomfrey: _**Full of beautiful mistakes**_

Colin and Neville: _**And everywhere we go**_

Bellatrix and Gred&Forge: _**And everywhere we go**_

Madam Pomfrey and Nargle Hunters: _**The sun will always shine**_

Gred&Forge, Bellatrix and Colin: _**The sun will always, always shine!**_

Madam Pomfrey, Neville and Nargle Hunters: _**But tomorrow we might awake on the other side**_

All: _**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no**_

_**We are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Don't you bring me down today**_

_**Don't you bring me down today**_

Dumbledore: *smiles and nods*

McGonagall: that was…wonderful!

*Umbridge tries to say something but Filch is sobbing and blowing his nose in a tissue really loudly so they leave*


	8. Boot Camp: Results

**AN: Sadly, my good mood has come crashing down D: but I will take Ron's advice "Don't let the muggles get you down!" ^-^ Also if I were to write a Marauder's fanfic, would any of you read it?**

*the two groups are lined up on the stage while the Judges are in a whispered conversation after what seems like hours to the contestants Dumbledore speaks*

Dumbledore: We have come to a decision to which group shall go on

*Cue Dramatic Music*

Dumbledore: ….Both groups will go on!

*everyone cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: The Boys are Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Colin Creevey you go to Minevra's office in Hogwarts for Judges' houses. We have no girls so Miss Bellatrix Lestrange will go instead to the girl's category instead of over 25's which is Dolores's office, here in the Ministry. Groups Gred&Forge, Death Eaters and Nargle Hunters will go to Filch's office in Hogwarts and the over 25's Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Poppy Pomfrey and Hagrid will go to me in my office at Hogwarts, I will tell you the password later.

*Thus, The Judges' Houses stage began*


	9. Judges' Houses: Umbridge

**AN: My first Marauder fanfic "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good" is up XD Please read it and leave reviews :3 I apologize about the first chapter…it is very poorly written…but I was half asleep when I wrote it, so the other chapter will be better I promise xD**

*Umbridge was sitting at her desk in her office at the Ministry. The walls were pink to match the colour of the outfit she was wearing and also on the walls were cats meowing on different plates. Bellatrix Lestrange had never felt this out of place before*

Umbridge: So, Bellatrix, dear. What will you be singing today?

Bellatrix: Sober by Pink

Umbridge: Very well, begin.

Bellatrix: _**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest**_

_**Or the girl who never wants to be alone**_

_**I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning**_

_**'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**_

_**Ah, the sun is blinding**_

_**I stayed up again**_

_**Oh, I am finding**_

_**That's not the way I want my story to end**_

_**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**_

_**But why do I feel this party's over?**_

_**No pain inside, you're my protection**_

_**But how do I feel this good sober?**_

_**I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence**_

_**The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**_

_**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**_

_**'Cause I won't remember, save your breath**_

_**'Cause what's the use?**_

_**Ah, the night is calling**_

_**And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"**_

_**But I, I am falling**_

_**And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**_

_**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**_

_**But why do I feel this party's over?**_

_**No pain inside, you're like perfection**_

_**But how do I feel this good sober?**_

_**Coming down, coming down, coming down**_

_**Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round**_

_**I'm looking for myself, sober**_

_**Coming down, coming down, coming down**_

_**Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round**_

_**Looking for myself, sober**_

_**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad**_

_**'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had**_

_**I have heard myself cry 'never again'**_

_**Broken down in agony, just trying find a friend, oh, oh**_

_**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**_

_**But why do I feel this party's over?**_

_**No pain inside, you're like perfection**_

_**But how do I feel this good sober?**_

_**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**_

_**But why do I feel this party's over?**_

_**No pain inside, you're like perfection**_

_**But how do I feel this good sober?**_

Umbridge: That was…good, I think we may be good friends, Bellatrix.

*WORLD EXPLODES!*


	10. Judges' Houses: Filch

**AN: I've decided to do a video on youtube about this fanfic…basically advertising parody thing because I have nothing better to do with my time xD I'll also make a winner's video later, I'll give you guys the link when I'm done :3**

*Death Eaters walk into Filch's tiny office to find him sitting there petting *

Filch: I've been excepting you.

Death Eater #3: uhhh…will we start the song?

Filch: What will you sing?

Death Eater#2: Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi

Filch: Sing it now.

Death Eater#1:_** Tommy used to work on the docks**_

_**Union's been on strike He's down on his luck - it's tough, so tough.**_

Death Eater #2: _**Gina works the diner all day**_

_**Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love, for love.**_

Death Eaters #3&4: _**She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got**_

_**'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.**_

_**We've got each other and that's a lot for love -We'll give it a shot.**_

All Death Eaters: _** WHOA! We're half way there WHOA! Living' on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear WHOA! Living on a prayer.**_

Death Eater #3: _**Tommy got his six string in hock.**_

_**Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk - So tough, It's tough.**_

Death Eater #4: _**Gina dreams of running away**_

_**When she cries in the night**_

_**Tommy whispers: Baby**_

_**It's okay, someday.**_

Death Eaters #1&2: _**We've got to hold on to what we've got**_

_**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,**_

_**We've got each other, and that's a lot for love, We'll give it a shot!**_

All Death Eaters: _** WHOA! We're half way there WHOA! Livin' on a prayer**_

*Filch raises his hand*

Filch: that's enough, you can go.

*Death Eaters leave and Nargle Hunters walk in*

Luna: Hello!

Filch: What are you singing?

Luna: we aren't singing yet, though you're probably hearing the whack-spurts. We've just discovered they sing when they find a suitable area to mak-

Filch: Just tell me what you ARE going to sing!

Xenophilius: This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars **(AN: IF YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THIS SONG YOU HAVE NOT LIVED! SOMEONE USED THIS SONG TO MAKE THE BEST HP TRIBUTE VIDEO EVER!)**

Filch: Begin.

Luna: _**A warning to the people**_

_**The good and the evil**_

_**This is war**_

_**To the soldier, the civilian**_

_**The martyr, the victim**_

_**This is war**_

Xenophilius: _**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

Both: _**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**_

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

Xenophilius: _**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest**_

_**This is war**_

_**To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah**_

_**This is war**_

Luna: _**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

Both: _**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

Xenophilius: _**I do believe in the light**_

_**Raise your hands up to the sky**_

Luna: _**The fight is done**_

_**The war is won**_

_**Lift your hands**_

_**Towards the sun**_

Xenophilius: _**Towards the sun**_

Luna: _**Towards the sun**_

Both: _**Towards the sun**_

_**The war is won**_

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

Both: _**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

Filch: you may go.

*Nargle Hunters leave and Gred&Forge enter! Then Filch gets up turns their pockets inside-out in search for Dungbombs or any other weapon they could use against him. After 30 minutes of searching he finally gives up*

Filch: Okay, what song will you sing?

George: Bad Behaviour by Jedward **(AN: My sister BEGGED me to make them sing I said no because I already put them through the torture of singing Rebecca Black -_- but I'm a nice person** **xD)**

Filch: Okay.

Both: _**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my-**_

Fred: _**Don't tell me if I'm bad**_

_**Ooooehooo, 'cause I don't want no excuses, oooehooo**_

_**So don't be Sirius oooehooo**_

_**He could have been persuaded, oooehooo oh oh oh oooeho**_

George: _**I want the key to your heart, to your heart**_

_**And you would know-ow-own from the start, from the start**_

_**And if a smile comes it won't be the last, be the last**_

_**I got a little problem that I can't seem to solve**_

Both: _**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

George: _**So how's it a surprise? Oooehooo**_

_**When you knew who you were dating, oooehooo**_

_**Just have to have some fun, oooehooo**_

_**So we shouldn't be complaining, oooehooo oh oh oh, oooehooo**_

Fred: _**I want the key to your heart, to your heart**_

_**And you would know-ow-own from the start, from the start**_

_**And if a smile comes it won't be the last, be the last**_

_**Got a little problem that I can't seem to solve**_

Both: _**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**So tell me, t-tell me, tell me**_

_**Why, why should I stop**_

_**If we're having fun**_

_**We'll do it 'till we drop**_

_**So tell me, t-tell me, tell me**_

_**Why, why should I go**_

_**If we never kno-o-ow**_

_**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**My bad behaviour, my bad behaviour**_

_**Told you I was trouble with my bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**Oooehooo bad behaviour**_

_**My bad behaviour.**_

Filch: You may leave.

*As Gred&Forge leave Fred throws a bag of Dungbombs and they land on a sleeping *

Filch: My sweet! ARGHHHH!


	11. Judges' Houses: McGonagall

**AN: The Boy-Who-Lived-Died-Re-Lived will be even more awesome today because of LunaBeth203 xD also thanks for helping me pick out his song!**

*Harry walks into McGonagall's office*

McGonagall: Potter, what song will you sing?

Harry: Love For A Child by Jason Mraz

McGonagall: You may begin

Harry: _**There's a picture on my kitchen wall**_

_**Looks like Jesus and his friends involved**_

_**There's a party getting started in the yard**_

_**There's a couple getting steamy in the car parked in the drive**_

_**Was I too young to see this with my eyes?**_

_**And by the pool that night, apparently**_

_**The chemicals weren't mixed properly**_

_**You hit your head and then forgot your name**_

_**And you woke up at the bottom by the drain**_

_**And now your altitude and your memory's a shame**_

_**So, what about taking this empty cup and filling it up**_

_**With a little bit more of innocence**_

_**I haven't had enough, it's probably because when you're young**_

_**It's okay to be easily ignored**_

_**I like to believe it was all about love for a child**_

_**And when the house was left in shambles**_

_**Who was there to handle all the broken bits of glass**_

_**Was it mom who put my dad out on his ass or the other way around**_

_**Well I'm far too old to care about that now**_

_**So, what about taking this empty cup and filling it up**_

_**With a little bit more of innocence**_

_**I haven't had enough, it's probably because when you're young**_

_**It's okay to be easily ignored**_

_**I'd like to believe it was all about love for a child**_

_**It's kinda nice to work the floor since the divorce**_

_**I've been enjoying both my Christmases and my birthday cakes**_

_**And taking drugs and making love at far too young an age**_

_**Oh but they never check to see my grades**_

_**What a fool I'd be to start complaining now**_

_**What about taking this empty cup and filling it up**_

_**With a little bit more of some innocence**_

_**I haven't had enough, it's probably because when you're young**_

_**It's okay to be easily ignored**_

_**I'd love to believe it was all about love for a child**_

_**It was all about love...**_

McGonagall: That…was…BEAUTIFUL!

*Harry and McGonagall hug*

Harry: erm…Im glad you liked it, Professor

McGonagall: I loved it! Now…you need to leave, Potter.

*Harry happily skips out of the room pleased with himself and Ron enters*

McGonagall: Mr. Weasley, what will you sing?

Ron: Write You A Song by The Plain White T's…it's kinda how I feel about…um….

McGonagall: Miss Granger, yes?

Ron: *looks shocked* Yeah…

McGonagall: begin.

Ron: _**I don't know how to make lots of money**_

_**I got debts that I'm trying to pay**_

_**I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings**_

_**But that don't mean much anyway**_

_**I can't give you the house you've been dreaming**_

_**If I could I would build it alone**_

_**I'd be out there all day, just hammering away**_

_**Make us a place of our own**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**That's how you'll know that my love is still strong**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you**_

_**I don't know that I'd make a good soldier**_

_**I don't believe in being violent and cruel**_

_**I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight**_

_**If somebody tries hurting you **_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**That's how you'll know that my love is still strong**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you**_

_**Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)**_

_**Both of us knew all along (knew all along)**_

_**I've got your loving and you've got my song**_

_**I don't know how to make lots of money**_

_**I don't know all the right things to do**_

_**I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know**_

_**Is how to be a good man to you**_

_**Until I die that's what I'll do**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**That's how you'll know that my love is still strong**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without**_

_**I will write you a song (I will write you a song)**_

_**That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)**_

_**I will write you a song**_

_**And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you**_

McGonagall: *nods* you may leave.

*Ron leaves and Neville enters*

McGonagall: , what will you sing?

Neville: Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy

McGonagall: Begin

Neville: _**I'm gonna make it bend and break**_

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**_

_**In case God doesn't show... **_

_**(Let the good times roll)**_

_**(Let the good times roll)**_

_**And I want these words to make things right**_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, **_

_**"Who does he think he is?"**_

_**If that's the worst you got**_

_**Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great; **_

_**"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! **_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **_

_**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **_

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Been looking forward to the future**_

_**But my eyesight is going bad**_

_**And this crystal ball**_

_**It's always cloudy except for**_

_**(Except for)**_

_**When you look into the past**_

_**(Look into the past)**_

_**One night stand... **_

_**(One night stand, oh)**_

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great; **_

_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"! **_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **_

_**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **_

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**They say**_

_**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**_

_**In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers**_

_**Get me out of my mind**_

_**And get you out of those clothes**_

_**I'm a liner away**_

_**From getting you into the mood**_

_**Whoa**_

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great; **_

_**"He tastes like you but sweeter"! **_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **_

_**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **_

_**One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great; **_

_**"He tastes like you but sweeter"! **_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)**_

_**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!**_

McGonagall: Okay, you may leave

*Neville leaves McGonagall's office and Collin comes in!*

McGonagall: Ah, Mr. Creevey, what will you be singing?

Colin: Long Live by Taylor Swift

McGonagall: Okay.

Colin: _**I still remember this moment**_

_**In the back of my mind**_

_**The time we stood with our shaking hands**_

_**The crowds in stands went wild**_

_**We were the kings and the queens**_

_**And they read off our names**_

_**The night you danced like you knew our lives**_

_**Would never be the same**_

_**You held your head like a hero**_

_**On a history book page**_

_**It was the end of a decade**_

_**But the start of an age**_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_

_**While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

_**I was screaming, long live all the magic we made**_

_**And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered**_

_**I said, remember this feeling**_

_**I passed the pictures around**_

_**Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines**_

_**Wishing for right now**_

_**We are the kings and the queens**_

_**You traded your baseball cap for a crown**_

_**When they gave us our trophies**_

_**And we held them up for our town**_

_**And the cynics were outraged**_

_**Screaming, this is absurd**_

_**'Cause for a moment a band of thieves**_

_**In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world**_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_

_**While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

_**I was screaming, long live all the magic we made**_

_**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid**_

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**_

_**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**_

_**I was screaming; long live the look on your face**_

_**And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered**_

_**Hold on to spinning around**_

_**Confetti falls to the ground**_

_**May these memories break or fall**_

_**And you take a moment**_

_**Promise me this**_

_**That you'll stand by me forever**_

_**But if God forbid fate should step in**_

_**And force us into a goodbye**_

_**If you have children someday**_

_**When they point to the pictures**_

_**Please tell them my name**_

_**Tell them how the crowds went wild**_

_**Tell them how I hope they shine**_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_

_**I had the time of my life with you**_

_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**_

_**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

_**And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made**_

_**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid**_

_**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**_

_**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**_

_**And long, long live the look on your face**_

_**And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered**_

McGonagall: That was good, Mr. Creevey, you may leave.

*Colin Leaves McGonagall's Office*


	12. Judges' Houses: Dumbledore

**AN: My laptop has broke D: I won't be able to write for a while...my mother let me borrow her Netbook to tell you guys this...and aslo the video is ready! ****.com/watch?v=QgVProiavcQ**** it sort of failed though xD**

*Lord Voldemort walks into Dumbledore's office to see him sitting there, smiling*

Dumbledore: Tom! What will you sing?

Voldemort: It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Dumbledore: *sits down* You may start the song.

Voldemort: _**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted**_

_**No silent prayer for the faith departed**_

_**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**_

_**You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

_**It's my life**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**'Cause it's my life**_

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground**_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake**_

_**Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

_**It's my life**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**'Cause it's my life**_

_**You better stand tall**_

_**When they're calling you out**_

_**Don't bend, don't break**_

_**Baby, don't back down**_

_**It's my life**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**'Cause it's my life!**_

Dumbledore: That was excellent, Tom, you may leave.

*Voldemort leaves and Hagrid enters*

Dumbledore: ah! welcome! what will you sing?

Hagrid: Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy **(Sorry, but I'm obssessed with this song at the moment xD)**

Dumbeldore: Begin.

Hagrid: _**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**_

_**Barely stuttered out**_

_**"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**_

_**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**_

_**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" **_

_**Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**These words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**You always fold just before you're found out**_

_**Drink up its last call**_

_**Last resort**_

_**But only the first mistake and I...**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**These words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his mattress, love**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**_

_**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

Dumbledore: *smiles* Amazing! You may leave.

*Hagrid leaves and Madam Pomfrey enters*

Dumbledore: *nods* Poppy, what will you sing?

Madam Pomfrey: My Immortal by Evanescence **(AN: For my dear sister)**

Dumbledore: touching song, begin.

Madam Pomfrey: _** i'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me.**_

Dumbledore: Beautiful, You may leave, Poppy.

*Madam Pomfrey leaves and Snape walks in*

Dumbledore: *smiles again* Severus, what will you sing?

Snape: Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri

Dumbledore: Begin

Snape: _**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I've learned to live, half-alive**_

_**Now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long**_

_**Just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back**_

_**The light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed**_

_**The first time that we kissed**_

_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back you don't get to get me back**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars-**_

*Voldemort flies in the window*

Voldemort: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! I CAN LEAVE SCARS ON WHOEVER I WANT! DO NOT JUD-

*Dumbledore raises a hand*

Dumbledore: Tom, the lyrics of the song are not directed to you.

*Voldemort walks out muttering under his breath*

Snape: Could I maybe sing another song, considering the inturruption?

Dumbledore: Yes, what is it?

Snape: Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless **(****AN: I know the title is a bit weird but if you listened to the song you would see what I'm talking about. When I first listened to it I thought "wow...this would be prefect for Snily..." so yeah xD)**

Dumbledore: *nods* Lily , yes?

Snape: *clears throat* Obviously...

Dumbledore: Begin.

Snape: _**Take me, I'm alive**_

_**Never was a girl with a wicked mind**_

_**But everything looks better**_

_**When the sun goes down**_

_**I had everything**_

_**Opportunities for eternity**_

_**And I could belong to the night**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**I can see in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**I'll never be good enough**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**And everything you love**_

_**Will burn up in the light**_

_**And every time**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**Taste me, drink my soul**_

_**Show me all the things**_

_**That I shouldn't know**_

_**And there's a blue moon on the rise**_

_**I had everything**_

_**Opportunities for eternity**_

_**And I could belong to the night**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**I can see in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**Everything in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**I'll never be good enough**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**And everything you love**_

_**Will burn up in the light**_

_**And every time**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**(Burning in the light)**_

_**Make me wanna die**_

_**I'll die for you, my love, my love**_

_**I'll lie for you, my love, my love**_

_**(Make me wanna die)**_

_**I'll steal for you, my love, my love**_

_**(You make me wanna die)**_

_**I'll die for you, my love, my love**_

_**We'll burn up in the light**_

_**Every time I look inside your eyes**_

_**I'm burning in the light**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**I'm burning in the light**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

Dumbledore: Intresting...you may leave.

*Snape leaves and Judges' Houses come to an end*


	13. First Live Show!

**AN: I'M BAAAAACK! Did you miss me? X3 Also I'd like to say "Wow, we're identical" is siriusly the best facebook page ever xD you should look at the page xD Enjoy my friends! Also I'm changing the name to "Harry Potter: X-Factor 2011/2012" It's more than likely this story will be finished after February…and remember to vote or else the story can't be continued voting ends 14th December 23:58 because I like weird timings. Last thing, If you want to perform at the results with or without another character that isn't in the show, tell me and what song you'd like :3 **

The X-Factor 2011 ends and thus The Harry Potter X-Factor 2011/2012 begins.

Welcome to the X-Factor 2011/2012! Here is your host Peeeeeeeeveeeeeesssss!

*Peeves files into the great hall cackling and dropping dung-bombs into the crowd*

Peeves: The bloody baron is forcing me to do this but he didn't say I can't cause some fun! Anyway here are the Judges…

*Crowd goes crazy as McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filch and Umbridge take their seats at the table where staff usually sit, the four house tables have been replaced with a giant stage with about 300 seats placed all around*

Peeves: *files over to the Judges table* Now the first act I presume?

Dumbledore: *nods* Here is Severus Snape! He will be singing a song familiar to Snily shippers.

*crowd cheers as Snape walks onto the stage*

Snape: _**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

_**And on my 18th Birthday**_

_**We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**_

_**And climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future**_

_**Like we had a clue**_

_**Never planned that one day**_

_**I'd be losing you**_

_**In another life**_

_**You will be my girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**_

_**Never one without the other we made a pact**_

_**Sometimes when I miss you**_

_**I put those records on**_

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

_**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**_

_**It's time to face the music**_

_**I'm no longer your muse**_

_**But in another life**_

_**You will be my girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one **_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)**_

_**It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)**_

_**I should've told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)**_

_**'Cause now I paid the price**_

_**In another life**_

_**You will be my girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one **_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

*Crowd cheers and claps as Snape bows and turns to the Judges*

Dumbledore: Excellent, Severus.

Filch: *blows nose in tissue* A-AGREED!

Umbridge: *snarls at Filch* Get a hold on yourself!

McGonagall: I think it is reasonable Dolores, it was very moving.

*crowd cheers some more*

Peeves: awwww! Snapey misses Lilly! *cackles* Remember to vote for Snapey send a message or review about wanting him to win and blah…

*Snape walks away*

Fiich: *mutters* Gred&Forge…

*crowd cheers as Fred and George Weasley step on stage*

Fred: To get you into the Christmas Sprit

George: We're going to sing a song we made ourselves!

*crowd cheers even more*

Fred: _**Turn it up, George!**_

George_**: On the first day of Christmas, Percy gave to me: a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Fred_**: On the second day of Christmas, Hermione gave to me: two Homework Helpers and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

George_**: On the third day of Christmas, Neville gave to me: three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Fred: _**On the fourth day of Christmas, Hagrid gave to me: four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Both: _**On the fifth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me: five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, Lockhart gave to me: six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

George_**: On the seventh day of Christmas, Mundungas gave to me: seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Fred_**: On the eighth day of Christmas, Won Won gave to me: eight outdated dress robes, seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

George_**: On the ninth day of Christmas, Lee Jordan gave to me: nine Nosebleed Nougats, eight outdated dress robes, seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Fred_**: On the tenth day of Christmas, Ginny gave to me: ten Bat Bogey Hexes, nine Nosebleed Nougats, eight outdated dress robes, seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

Both_**: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Sirius gave to me: eleven shrunken elf heads, ten Bat Bogey Hexes, nine Nosebleed Nougats, eight outdated dress robes, seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my dear Mom gave to me: twelve more ugly sweaters, eleven shrunken elf heads, ten Bat Bogey Hexes, nine Nosebleed Nougats, eight outdated dress robes, seven stolen cauldrons, six signed portraits, five Golden Snitches, four Flobberworms, three vulture hats, two Homework Helpers, and a lecture all about the Ministry!**_

*crowd cheers and chants "Gred! Forge! Gred Forge!"*

Dumbledore: That was good, well done.

McGonagall: I agree with Albus.

Umbridge: *grits teeth and nods*

Filch: …

Peeves: If you want Gred&Forge to win, vote, message, review, or do nothing…I don't care

*McGonagall rolls eyes*

*Gred&Forge leave the stage*

Dumbledore:*smiles* and now Hagrid.

*Hagrid appears on stage doing the moonwalk*

Hagrid: _**Just shoot for the stars,**_

_**If it feels right,**_

_**And then from my heart,**_

_**If you feel like,**_

_**You take me away,**_

_**You make it okay,**_

_**I swear I'll behave.**_

_**You wanted control,**_

_**So we waited.**_

_**I put on a show,**_

_**Now we're naked.**_

_**You say I'm a kid,**_

_**My ego is bare,**_

_**I don't give a BEEP**_

…_**.And it goes like this.**_

_**Take me by the tongue,**_

_**And I'll know you,**_

_**Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**You wanna move like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo –oo -ves like Hagrid!**_

_**I don't need to try and control you,**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll hold you,**_

_**With the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moo –oo- oo -oo -oo -oo -oo –oo- oo -ves like Hagrid!**_

_**Well maybe it's hard, **_

_**When you feel like,**_

_**You're broken and scarred,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**When you're with me,**_

_**I'll make you believe,**_

_**I've got the key.**_

_**Oh, so get in the car,**_

_**You can ride it,**_

_**Wherever you want,**_

_**You decide it.**_

_**If you wanna steer**_

_**I'm shifting gears,**_

_**I'll take it from here.**_

_**Oh! And it goes like this…**_

_**Take me by the tongue,**_

_**And I'll know you,**_

_**Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**You wanna move like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moo -oo -oo -oo -oo –oo-oo -oo -oo -ves like Hagrid!**_

_**I don't need to try and control you,**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll hold you,**_

_**With the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moves like Hagrid!**_

_**I got the moo- oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -ves like Hagrid!**_

_**You wanna know,**_

_**How to make me smile?**_

_**Take control on me just for the night.**_

_**When I share my secret, **_

_**You're gonna have to keep it.**_

_**Nobody else can see this.**_

_**So won't cha learn?**_

_**I won't show you twice.**_

_**Head to toe,**_

_**Oooo baby rub it right.**_

_**If I share my secret, **_

_**You're gonna have to keep it.**_

_**Nobody else can see this.**_

_**Oh! And it goes like this…**_

_**Take me by the tongue,**_

_**And I'll know you,**_

_**Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**You wanna move like Hagrid**_

_**I got the moves like Hagrid**_

_**I got the moo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo -oo –oo- ves like Hagrid!**_

*Everyone goes silent*

Peeves: Same rule goes for Hagger…

*Hagrid leaves the stage*

McGonagall: *clears throat* and now for the first of the boys, Harry Potter, singing "Sugar we're going down" by Fall Out Boy.

*crowd cheers as Harry walks onto the stage*

Harry: _**Am I more than you bargained for yet?**_

_**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear**_

_**Cause that's just who I am this week**_

_**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum**_

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost**_

_**But you're just a line in a song**_

_**(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

_**Drop a heart, break a name**_

_**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**Is this more than you bargained for yet**_

_**Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet**_

_**Wishing to be the friction in your jeans**_

_**Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him**_

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost**_

_**But you're just a line in a song**_

_**(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

_**Drop a heart, break a name**_

_**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**Down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down (down, down)**_

_**Down, down (down, down)**_

_**We're going down, down (down, down)**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round**_

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet**_

_**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

*crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: *nods*

McGonagall: *smiles* Well done, Potter.

Filch: It was okay…

Umbridge: *hem hems*

*Harry leaves before Umbridge can say anything else*

McGonagall: Anyway…now for the second boy, Colin Creevey!

*Colin runs out on stage*

Colin: I'd like to dedicate this song to Harry Potter!

Crowd: Awww….

Colin: _**So no one told you life was going to be this way. **_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA. **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. **_

_**But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. **_

_**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. **_

_**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too. **_

_**You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight. **_

_**You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great. **_

_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, **_

_**But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees. **_

_**That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. **_

_**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. **_

_**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too. **_

_**No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. **_

_**Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. **_

_**Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, **_

_**Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you. **_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, **_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. **_

_**But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. **_

_**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. **_

_**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.**_

*Everyone cheers and goes "AWWWW!" and Harry facepalms from backstage*

Dumbledore: *smiles* that is a nice song, well done.

Filch: Agreed!

*Umbridge and McGonagall stare at Filch with a scared expression*

*Colin leaves the stage and Peeves runs off somewhere*

Filch: Uh..Nargle Hunters!

*Everyone cheers as Luna and Xenophilius appear on stage*

Luna**: First I was afraid**

**I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live**

**without you by my side**

**But I spent so many nights**

**thinking how you did me wrong**

**I grew strong.**

Xenophilius: **I learned how to carry on**

**and so you're back**

**from outer space**

**I just walked in to find you here**

**with that sad look upon your face**

**I should have changed my stupid lock**

**I should have made you leave your key**

**If I had known for just one second**

**you'd be back to bother me**

Both: **Go on now go walk out the door**

**just turn around now**

**'cause you're not welcome anymore**

**weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye**

**you think I'd crumble**

**you think I'd lay down and die**

**Oh no, not I**

**I will survive!**

**as long as i know how to love**

**I know I will stay alive**

**I've got all my life to live**

**I've got all my love to give**

**and I'll survive**

**I will survive!**

Xenophilius: **It took all the strength I had**

**not to fall apart**

**kept trying hard to mend**

**the pieces of my broken heart**

**and I spent oh so many nights**

**just feeling sorry for myself**

**I used to cry**

**Now I hold my head up high**

Luna: **and you see me**

**somebody new**

**I'm not that chained up little person**

**still in love with you**

**and so you felt like dropping in**

**and just expect me to be free**

**now I'm saving all my loving**

**for someone who's loving me**

*crowd cheers and claps and Peeves flies back in*

Peeves: *sighs* I missed the Loony-Lovers…

Umbridge: *hem hems* I don't think this song is right for you, dears.

Filch: I agree…

McGonagall: It was interesting and amusing

*Dumbledore gives an approving nod and Nargle-Hunters leave*

Peeves: Review or message and vote for Loony-Lo- *McGonagall scowls and Peeves smirks* Nargle Hunters.

Dumbledore: Now, for one of my own acts, Lord Voldemort!

*room goes silent as Voldemort appears on stage*

Voldemort: _**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit lonely**_

_**And you're never coming round**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit tired**_

_**Of listening to the sound of my tears**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit nervous**_

_**That the best of all the years have gone by**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified**_

_**And then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I fall apart**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit restless**_

_**And I dream of something wild**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit helpless**_

_**And I'm lying like a child in your arms**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit angry**_

_**And I know I've got to get out and cry**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little bit terrified**_

_**But then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I fall apart**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight!**_

_**And I need you more than ever!**_

_**And if you only hold me tight!**_

_**We'll be holding on forever!**_

_**And we'll only be making it right!**_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong!**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark!**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!**_

_**I really need you tonight!**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight!**_

_**Once upon a time**_

_**I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart…**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I know you'll never be the boy**_

_**You always wanted to be**_

_**But every now and then**_

_**I know you'll always be the only boy**_

_**Who wanted me the way that I am**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I know there's no one in the universe**_

_**As magical and wondrous as you**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I know there's nothing any better**_

_**There's nothing that I just wouldn't do**_

_**(Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight!**_

_**And I need you more than ever!**_

_**And if you only hold me tight!**_

_**We'll be holding on forever!**_

_**And we'll only be making it right!**_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong!**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm always in the dark!**_

_**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!**_

_**I really need you tonight!**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight!**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight!**_

_**Once upon a time I was**_

_**I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart…**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: That was good Tom, well done

McGonagall: *bites lip* Well…I suppose so…

Filch: Fantastic

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* I am in agreement

Peeves: Same goes for Moldy-Shorts!

*Voldemort leaves the stage*

Dumbleore: Now, my final act, Poppy Pomfrey!

*crowd cheer s as Madam Pomfrey steps onto the stage*

Madam Pomfrey: _**I come home in the morning light,**_

_**My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"**_

_**Oh, mother, dear**_

_**We're not the fortunate ones,**_

_**And girls,**_

_**They wanna have fu-un.**_

_**Oh,girls**_

_**Just wanna have fun.**_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night,**_

_**My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"**_

_**Oh, daddy, dear **_

_**You know you're still number one,**_

_**But girls,**_

_**They wanna have fu-un,**_

_**Oh, girls, just wanna have**_

_**That's all they really want...**_

_**Some fun...**_

_**When the working day is done,**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**They wanna have fu-un,**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**Just wanna have fun...**_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl,**_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world.**_

_**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**They wanna have fu-un.**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**Just wanna have**_

_**That's all they really want...**_

_**Some fun...**_

_**When the working day is done,**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**They wanna have fu-un.**_

_**Oh, girls,**_

_**Just wanna have fun...**_

_**Girls,**_

_**They want,**_

_**Wanna have fun.**_

_**Girls,**_

_**Wanna have.**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**(Oh...)**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**(Girls just wanna have fun...)**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**(Oh...)**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**(They just wanna have fun...)**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un...**_

_**When the workin',**_

_**When the working day is done.**_

_**Oh,when the working day is done,**_

_**Oh,girls...**_

_**Girls,**_

_**Just wanna have fu-un...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna have fun...**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un..**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**(Have fun..)**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**(Girls wanna have fun)**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**Oh,girls...**_

_**(Wanna have fun...)**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un.**_

_**When the workin',**_

_**When the working day is done.**_

_**Oh,when the working day is done,**_

_**Oh,girls,**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un.**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**(Oh,girls...)**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**(Have fun...)**_

_**Oh,girls..**_

_**Girls just wanna have fu-un**_

_**They just wanna,**_

_**They just wanna...**_

_**When the working day is done...**_

*Crowd cheers and claps and the women in the crowd give standing ovations*

McGonagall: *smiles and nods approvingly*

Umbridge: It was alright

Dumbledore: Very good, Poppy!

Filch: I'm scared...

*Madam Pomfrey gives a little bow and walks away from the stage*

Peeves: I have no words…

Filch: now for Death Eaters!

*crowd clap as the Death Eaters appear on stage*

Death Eater #1: _**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

Death Eater #2: _**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

Death Eater #1&2: _**You're paralyzed**_

All Death Eaters while doing the dance: _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

Death Eater #3: _**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

Death Eater #4: _**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**_

_**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind**_

Death Eater #3&4: _**You're out of time**_

All Death Eaters while doing the dance once more: _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**_

_**(They're open wide)**_

_**This is the end of your life**_

Death Eater #1_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

Death Eater #3: _**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**_

Death Eater #4: _**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

Death Eater #2: _**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

_**I'll make you see**_

All while doing the dance: _**That this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a**_

_**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**_

_**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**_

_**Darkness falls across the land**_

_**The midnight hour is close at hand**_

_**Creatures crawl in search of blood**_

_**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**_

_**Thriller night, baby, ooh!**_

_**The foulest stench is in the air**_

_**The funk of forty thousand years**_

_**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**_

_**Are closing in to seal your doom**_

_**And though you fight to stay alive**_

_**Your body starts to shiver**_

_**For no mere mortal can resist**_

_**The evil of the thriller**_

*Crowd cheer and clap*

Dumbledore: I liked your dancing very much.

McGonagall: You are very good indeed…

Filch: *nods in agreement with McGonagall*

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* I have one bit of criticism. Death Eaters 1&2 and Death Eaters 3&4 sing together after all this time-

*Snape's voice from backstage:_ Always_*

Umbridge: *blinks* well, anyway...maybe you could mix it up?

*Death Eaters nod and leave*

McGonagall: Now for

*Fangirls scream as Ron walks onto the stage* **(He sings A-Team by Ed Sheeran, once again my sister's idea :P)**

Ron: _**White lips, pale face**_

_**Breathing in snowflakes**_

_**Burnt lungs, sour taste**_

_**Light's gone, day's end**_

_**Struggling to pay rent**_

_**Long nights, strange men**_

_**And they say**_

_**She's in the Class A Team**_

_**Stuck in her daydream**_

_**Been this way since 18**_

_**But lately her face seems**_

_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_

_**Crumbling like pastries**_

_**And they scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_

_**Cos we're just under the upper hand**_

_**And go mad for a couple of grams**_

_**And she don't want to go outside tonight**_

_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**_

_**Or sells love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_

_**For angels to fly**_

_**Angels to fly**_

_**Ripped gloves, raincoat**_

_**Tried to swim and stay afloat**_

_**Dry house, wet clothes**_

_**Loose change, bank notes**_

_**Weary-eyed, dry throat**_

_**Call girl, no phone**_

_**And they say**_

_**She's in the Class A Team**_

_**Stuck in her daydream**_

_**Been this way since 18**_

_**But lately her face seems**_

_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_

_**Crumbling like pastries**_

_**And they scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_

_**Cos we're just under the upper hand**_

_**And go mad for a couple of grams**_

_**But she don't want to go outside tonight**_

_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**_

_**Or sells love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_

_**For angels to fly**_

_**An angel will die**_

_**Covered in white**_

_**Closed eye**_

_**And hoping for a better life**_

_**This time, we'll fade out tonight**_

_**Straight down the line**_

_**And they say**_

_**She's in the Class A Team**_

_**Stuck in her daydream**_

_**Been this way since 18**_

_**But lately her face seems**_

_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_

_**Crumbling like pastries**_

_**They scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_

_**And we're all under the upper hand**_

_**Go mad for a couple of grams**_

_**And we don't want to go outside tonight**_

_**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**_

_**Or sell love to another man**_

_**It's too cold**_

_**For angels to fly**_

_**Angels to fly**_

_**To fly, fly**_

_**Angels to fly, to fly, to fly**_

_**Angels to die**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: such a tragic song…very well sung, .

McGonagall: *nods* Well done.

Filch: I thoug-

Umbridge: *sighs* Please, don't start crying again!

*Filch and Umbridge pass death glares as Ron leaves*

Peeves: aww...Argie and Umby are having "Lover's Spat"

*Peeves files away again as a pink shoe comes his way followed by cursing*

McGonagall: *clears throat* Now, my final act, .

*Cheering and Fangirl screams as Neville walks onto the stage* **(He is singing a song,I will be surprised and love you forever if you'd heard of it, by Wrock (Wizard Rock) band Ministry Of Magic they are really good, the song is called Longbottom Legacy :P**

Neville: _** Never been anything**_

_**Never lived up to their esteem**_

_**My blood is torn**_

_**Biding our name forlorn**_

_**I need you here, right here with me**_

_**I'm stitching together every tatter you're offering**_

_**Can I take our name past this tragedy?**_

_**Your legacy is what is steadily driving me**_

_**Forward**_

_**Never been anything**_

_**Never lived up to their esteem**_

_**My blood is torn**_

_**Biding our name forlorn**_

_**Biding our name forlorn**_

_**I know you're here, right here with me**_

_**Guiding me onward with every memory**_

_**I can take our name past this tragedy**_

_**Your legacy is what is steadily driving me**_

_**Forward**_

_**Never been anything**_

_**Never lived up to their esteem**_

_**My blood is torn**_

_**Biding our name forlorn**_

_**Biding our name forlorn**_

_**This tragedy**_

_**Could never be**_

_**Anything**_

_**When you're here with me**_

_**Maybe sometimes you think I don't belong**_

_**And even if I fail, I'll prove you all wrong**_

_**But all's not lost like I lost my toad**_

_**Won't back down because I'm not alone**_

_**I can do anything**_

_**My friends, my hope, I stand serene**_

_**I can do anything**_

_**My friends, my hope, I stand serene**_

_**Anything**_

_**When you're here with me**_

_**-This tragedy**_

_**Maybe sometimes you think don't belong**_

_**-Could never be**_

_**And even if I fail, I'll prove you all wrong**_

_**-Anything**_

_**But all's not lost like I lost my toad**_

_**-When you're here with me**_

_**Won't back down because I'm not alone**_

_**Anything**_

_**When you're here with me**_

_**Torn, torn, torn, torn**_

_**Torn, torn, torn, torn**_

_**I can do anything**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbeldore: Very good!

McGonagall: Brilliant.

*Filch and Umbridge are still "death glaring"*

Peeves: To vote for Bottom, do the same review, message…*flies over the Judges' table and pours dead frogs over Filch and Umbridge*

Peeves: *cackles* that outta' get you two out of it! I'm away only one more act left! *Peeves flies away still laughing*

Umbridge: *growls* Now, for my only act, Bellatrix Lestrange!

*small amount of applause as Bellatrix appears on stage*

Bellatrix: _**We're soarin', flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

_**Creating space between us**_

_**'Til we're separate hearts**_

_**But your faith it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

_**We're breakin' free!**_

_**We're soarin'**_

_**Flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**We're breakin' free**_

_**Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh**_

_**Can you feel it building**_

_**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**_

_**Connected by a feeling**_

_**Uuhhh, in our very souls**_

_**Very soul,oh-oohh**_

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up**_

_**So everyone can see**_

_**We're breakin' free!**_

_**We're soarin'**_

_**Flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying, **_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**We're breaking free**_

_**Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh**_

_**Yeah-Yeah**_

_**Ohh-ohh**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**Ooohhh,We're breaking free**_

_**Uuuhhh, yeah**_

_**More than hope**_

_**More than faith**_

_**This is true**_

_**This is fate**_

_**And together we see it comin'**_

_**More than you**_

_**More than me**_

_**Not a want, but a need**_

_**Both of us breakin' free**_

_**Soarin'**_

_**Flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven **_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Breaking free, yeah-yeah-yeah**_

_**Were runnin'**_

_**Oohhh, climbin'**_

_**To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**Ooohhh, we're breaking free**_

_**Oh-oh-ooohhh**_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: That reminds me…I need to check up on my Zefron poster…** (AN: If you aren't a Starkid you won't get this :P)**

McGonagall: It was different than to what I would have excepted, well done

Umbridge: I loved it.

*Something outside the Great Hall explodes and Filch runs out yelling "PEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEES!"*


	14. The Xtra Factor 1

**AN: Please keep voting and not for the same people because I can't continue if you've already voted you can do it again, so I've extended the time limit to the 26****th**** at 23:58 which is either today or tomorrow depending on when I've finished this xD Enjoy!**

*Crowd cheers as Tonks walks onto the stage but trips over a chair that was conjured from nowhere, she picks herself up and sits down*

Tonks: Wotcher and welcome to the Xtra Factor! Welcome back the Judges!

*crowd cheers as the four Judges enter and sit down as four more chairs are conjured, two on each side of Tonks*

Tonks: So, what did you think of tonight's show?

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* I was satisfied with my act tonight.

McGonagall: I was too; the other acts were good as well.

Dumbledore: I thought so too, thank you for asking, Nymphdora.

Tonks: *twitches* Please, don't call me Nymphdora, Professor. Anways, who do you think will win?

Dumbledore: I personally think either Harry or Severus will win.

McGonagall: I think Gred&F orge have a chance of winning.

Filch: *shudders and eye-twitches* don't say that!

Umbridge: *rolls eyes* I think Bellatrix has a good chance.

McGonagall *mutters* Just because she is your own!

Umbridge: *stands up* I heard that!

McGonagall: *stands up too* you were supposed to!

Dumbledore: *stands up too but in a calm manner* I think you should call in the acts now.

*Dumbledore and the other Judges leave and the crowd goes wild as chairs as conjured from nowhere and all the contestants come out and sit down*

Tonks: Wotcher, everyone

*Mixed "hello's" and" hi's"*

Tonks: so...uh…Severus…apparently you're the favourite to win.

*crowd cheers and claps*

Snape: *smirks* that's nice.

Tonks: and Harry, apparently there's a fan out there who really loves you, her name was LunaBeth, if she's watching now what would you like to say?

Harry: *clears throat*Uh…well, just thank you and keep voting, I love you too.

*crowd goes "awww" cheers and claps*

Tonks: Gred&Forge, you guys are also favourites how do that make you feel?

Fred: Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?

George: Thanks, keep voting and we love you guys.

*crowd cheers and claps*

Tonks: as much as I'd like to talk with you we are running out of time, so uh…Voldemort?

Voldemort: Yes?

Tonks: Do you think this show will affect your image of "The Dark Lord?"

Voldemort: If anything, I think it will encourage friends of mine to start singing.

Tonks: Well, uh…that's all we have time for interviews, so here's some backstage footage.

_**Night Before The First Live Show**_

*Snape singing "The One That Got Away" on the stage with Dumbledore watching at the side*

Dumbledore: I think Severus has a good chance of winning.

_**Flashes Forward To Umbridge In Her Office**_

Umbridge: I think that Dumbledore is showing favouritism towards Severus. Personally I would not accept that kind of behaviour on this show and I think it should be dealt with as soon as possible.

_**Flashes Forward To Collin Creevey On Stage Then McGonagall In Her Office**_

McGonagall: *sighs* I don't know about the song has chosen for tonight's performance…he insisted on a song for Potter, though I don't know how well it will go…but then again I saw Bellatrix Lestrange's performance and I think that Dolores has gone the complete wrong way….

**Flashes To Umbridge Again**

Umbridge: I understand that Minerva does not approve of Bellatrix, I think Filch is the only one doing things right around here…

_**Flashes To Filch Sitting In His Office Petting **_

Filch: Dolores has told me that she's pleased with my work…*smiles* I'm glad…

_**Flashes Again To Filch In His Office Completely Unaware Anyone Is Watching Him**_

Filch: *dancing around his office* _** We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights**_

_**See the party, the ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said, marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw yooooooooooooou**_

*Mrs. Norris meows*

Filch: ah, thank you, my sweet.

_**Flashes Back To Tonks At The Stage Where Her And The Crowd Are Dying Of Laughter.**_

Tonks: *calms down* that was…creepy and funny…well, that's all we have for tonight there will be WAY MORE next week, goodbye!


	15. First Live Show!: Results

**AN: My day has been quite bad so far I've just been listening to a song called "Miku's Rain" while playing ****.com**** background music over and over and over :C Aside from depression, this story nearly has 50 reviews! I love you all so, so much, you guys are the best x3 Also "Wow, We're Identical" had a fanfic contest and this story won it! 300 points for Gryffindor! Woop! :D there we're some REALLY good story's out there so I'm really glad this won x3**

AND NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ABIGAIL CASTLIA! SIGNING "RUMOR HAS IT" BY ADELE!

*Crowd cheers as Abigail steps onto the stage*

Abigail: _** She, she ain't real**_

_**She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will**_

_**She is a stranger**_

_**You and I have history or don't you remember?**_

_**Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?**_

_**Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds**_

_**She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down**_

_**She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core**_

_**Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**She is half your age**_

_**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed**_

_**I heard you been missing me**_

_**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be**_

_**Like when we creep out, she ain't around**_

_**Haven't you heard the rumours?**_

_**Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds**_

_**You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down**_

_**You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core**_

_**But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**All of these words whispered in my ear**_

_**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear**_

_**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it**_

_**People say crazy things**_

_**Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it**_

_**Just 'cause you heard it**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**(Rumour)**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_**But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for**_

*Crowd cheers and claps and Abigail leaves the stage*

NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR SECOND ACT SINGING "MISSING" BY EVANESCENCE! AKEMI! **(Ahem, I do not have an OC as I usually don't like fanfics with OCs but meh, this is X-Factor and I wanted to sing and this song basically describes me XD ~YourSelfishAuthorCiaraAkemi)**

*Crowd cheers as Akemi walks onto the stage*

Akemi: _**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**"Isn't something missing?"**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

*Crowd cheers and claps and Akemi leaves the stage, Peeves files in and all acts with mentors in front of them walk onto the stage*

Peeves: Welcome back! Here are the results!

*Dumbledore stands at the front of the stage with some parchment in his hand*

Dumbledore: Severus Snape!

*Snape walks up to Dumbledore with his head down*

Dumbledore…You are going through to the next round!

*crowd cheers and claps as Snape leaves the stage*

Dumbledore: Nargle Hunters!

*They both skip and up to Dumbledore and the crowd laughs*

Dumbledore….You are also going through!

*Crowd cheers as the Nargle Hunters leave*

Dumbledore: Lord Voldemort!

*Voldemort walks up quickly to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore… Congratulations, you are also going through!

*crowd cheers as Voldemort jumps in the air and runs off the stage*

Dumbledore: Colin Creevey!

*Colin walks up to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: I'm afraid you are in the bottom two, stay beside me for now.

*Crowd falls silent as Colin stands beside Dumbledore looking shocked*

Dumbledore: Neville Longbottom!

*Neville walks to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: You are going through, well done!

*Crowd cheers as Neville leaves the stage*

Dumbledore: Bellatrix Lestrange!

*Umbridge pats Bellatrix on the back as she walks up to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: You might be in the bottom two; you will have to stay with Mr. Creevey.

*Crowd cheers as Bellatrix stands beside Colin and Umbridge goes bright red with rage*

Dumbledore: Ronald Weasley!

*Ron walks up to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: You are going through!

*Ron "fist-pumps" the air and leaves the stage*

Dumbledore: Death Eaters

*The Death Eaters walk hand-in-hand towards Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: You are going to next week's show too.

*Crowd cheers once more as Death Eaters leave*

Dumbledore: Hagrid!

*Hagird walks up*

Dumbledore: You are going on as well.

*Crowd cheers once again and Hagrid leaves.

Dumbledore: Poppy Pomfrey!

*Madam Pomfrey walks up to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: Congratulations, Poppy!

*Crowd cheers as Madam Pomfrey bows and leaves again*

Dumbledore: Gred&Forge!

*They walk up to Dumbledore*

Dumbledore: You are going on as well!

*Fred and George high-five and leave the stage*

Dumbledore: Harry Potter!

*Harry walks up to Dumbledore, looking nervous*

Dumbledore: I'm sorry to say you might be in the bottom two…

*Crowd boos*

*Colin, Bellatrix and Harry walk to the middle of the stage*

Dumbledore: Now, the voting was in no order, everyone was chosen randomly except for the two who will have to sing again…The act who will leave with the rest is…..Harry Potter!

*Crowd cheers and Harry smiles and waves then leaves the stage*

Peeves: *looks really bored* Well, join us for whenever Creepy and The Strange sing again…

_**Half An Hour Later **_

*All the judges are sitting at their seats*

McGonagall: Here is Mr. Creevey.

*Crowd cheers as Colin appears on stage*

Colin: _**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh)**_

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the stuff that you do?**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_**He was everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of the memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of the memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

*Crowd cheers and Colin leaves the stage*

Umbridge: *gritting her teeth* B-Bellatrix Lestrange…

*Crowd says nothing as Bellatrix appears on stage*

Bellatrix: _**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over yet**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_**Nothing compares no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

*Crowd cheers and Bellatrix leaves the stage*

**AN: Who do you want to come back next week, Bellatrix or Colin?**


	16. First Live Show: Bottom Two Results

*Bellatrix and Colin walks back onto the stage with Umbridge and McGonagall by their sides and Dumbledore still standing at the front of the stage*

Dumbledore: The results are in! The act that is going home is…

**DUN DU-UN DUN-UN-UN-UN DUN DUN! DUN DUN! DUN-UN-UN-UN! DUN DUN!**

Dumbledore: Bellatrix Lestrange!

*Crowd cheers and Umbridge jumps in the air as Bellatrix leaves the great hall with no sign of emotion*

Umbridge: NOOOOOOOOO! *lights dim* _**Remember that time?**_

_**When you wouldn't talk to me?**_

_**No you wouldn't talk to me!**_

_**Yesterday!.**_

_**We were gettin' along!**_

_**We had that little dance-y thing!**_

_**Well here's a song I sing**_

_**my way,**_

_**It was gonna be fine.**_

_**But you didn't wanna be,**_

_**be the man who'd be with me-**_

_**no way.**_

_**But now you sayin' it's time-**_

_**Why you gotta be like that?**_

_**I don't like the way you act**_

_**'round me.**_

_**So baby come on, come on...**_

_**Oh don't you tell me to go,**_

_**and say "I'm the one,"**_

_**d-d-do you think I'm dumb?**_

_**Sorry- did I just stutter?**_

_**Won't tell you what you know,**_

_**but this is the end...**_

_**You were never my friend,**_

_**you were never my-**_

_**you were never my lover!**_

_**Remember that night?**_

_**When I saw you tremblin' there?**_

_**I remember; I don't care-**_

_**'bout you.**_

_**I'm rememberin' how**_

_**you thought you were at the top,**_

_**well I think we're better off**_

_**without you!**_

_**And I got your number-**_

_**and I don't mean in my phone;**_

_**would've already just thrown it out, **_

_**if I'd known about**_

_**the way you'd bitch and moan,**_

_**You remember that way-**_

_**how you were way outta line?**_

_**Well now you're way outta time!**_

_**So tell me what you want on your tombstone!**_

_**Come on, come on...**_

_**Well don't you tell me to go,**_

_**and say "I'm the one,"**_

_**we're dur-dur-dur done!**_

_**'Scuse me, did I just stutter?**_

_**Won't tell you what you know,**_

_**but this is the end...**_

_**You were never my friend,**_

_**you were never my-**_

_**you were never my lover!**_

_**It's too bad you a loser.**_

_**Too bad you waste my time.**_

_**Good thing that I'm around**_

_**to keep your ass in line!**_

_**... You were never my-**_

_**you were never my lover!**_

*Umbridge runs out of the hall following Bellatrix*

Peeves: I don't have a clue what just happened but that was pretty damn funny! Until next time, sadly there will be a next time…

**AN: If you aren't a Starkid you will be so confused :P**


	17. The Xtra Factor 2

**AN: Once again my laptop has broken and this time I doubt it will ever work again D: I'm trying to find ways to write but I cannot find any solution, my mother let me use her netbook for one day only, I will try to write as more as possible. Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year, I love all of you! Also I wrote my fist Wolfstar fanfic (don't hate on me, I already know it's disgusting, I've had manys of lectures before xD) could you tell me what you think? :) **

*Crowd cheers as Tonks and all the Judges except from Umbridge appear on the stage sitting on some arm-chairs*

Tonks: Wocther and welcome back, some of you may have noticed that we're one Judge short...well...Umbridge didn't take Bellatrix leaving very well...

_**Shows Umbridge crying in her office, rolling on the ground while cuddling chocolate ice-cream. After that she bawls hysterically and screams at the cats in the plates on her bright pink wall "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" **_

_**Flashes back to the stage and the crowd falls silent. **_

Dumbledore: Dolores will be taking a leave of absence until she calms herself down...

McGonagall: It's for the best, for us and herself...

*Filch nods slowly and he looks like he has been crying*

Tonks: Well, everyone, the Judges!

*crowd cheers as the Judges leave the stage*

Tonks: We have deicided to interveiw one of the contestants each show, for this week, Harry Potter.

*Crowd cheers as Harry comes onto the stage and waves then takes his seat beside Tonks*

Tonks: Wocther, Harry.

Harry: Hi.

Tonks: The reason we've chosen you this week is because LunaBeth203 has...quite a few questions for you.

*Harry grins and nods*

Tonks: First question, " Harry will you read my fan fics?"

Harry: *laughs* Yeah, of course. I'll read them after I've done rehearsing for the next show tomorrow.

Tonks: Second question, "Harry, what is it like being away from your beloved girl friend Ginny Weasley?"

Harry: Well...the time we spend together now has been very limited...It's not like I never see her sometimes she comes down to watch Ron and I pratice, Hermione comes along too. But, I do miss her because the time we spend together is very short and we barely get any time together...I love her and I hope she supports me throughout the compettion.

*Crowd go "awww..."*

Tonks: Thrid question, "how does it feel to live in the X factor house with Tom Riddle who has expressed a disire to kill you since you were young and he killed both your parents?"

Harry: Uh, it has been a bit...weird...we don't really see each other much because I'm usually with Ron or Neville and people like that...he is usually with the Death Eaters, Snape people like that. It feels weird and kind of...irittating...

Tonks: The last question, "Harry, I will always be beside you and I shall always support you and I really hope you win, also I will download your performances on WizTunes each week!"

Harry: *laughs* That isn't really a question but thank you and I'll try my best for you.

Tonks: Harry Potter, everyone!

*Crowd cheers as Harry waves again and leaves*

Tonks: Now, Hermione Granger singing Coolest Girl!

*Crowd cheers as Hermione appears on stage*

Hermione: _**All my dreams**_

_**I'm chasing after,**_

_**they don't need**_

_**all this laughter...**_

_**I take a grain of salt,**_

_**stiff upper lip.**_

_**It's not their fault**_

_**I'm not as hip.**_

_**Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...**_

_**I'm the smartest person**_

_**that I've ever met.**_

_**So why do I allow myself to**_

_**possibly forget:**_

_**There's so much I know how to do,**_

_**so much more than all of you.**_

_**The only thing I wish I knew**_

_**was how to make them see**_

_**the girl that I can be...**_

_**I am**_

_**the coolest girl in the whole wide world**_

_**I know it**_

_**but can't show it at all.**_

_**I am**_

_**sick and tired**_

_**of low, not higher**_

_**places, where I should belong.**_

_**It's about time I proved them wrong...**_

_**Give me a shot**_

_**to show what I've got!**_

_**I'm a hell of a whole lot more**_

_**than this frizzy hair,**_

_**these frumpy clothes I wear,**_

_**though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before**_

_**'Cause I am**_

_**the coolest girl in the whole wide world**_

_**I know it**_

_**below it all.**_

_**I am**_

_**done with losin',**_

_**on with choosin'**_

_**the coolest girl on the face of the planet,**_

_**the coolest b***h on earth, goddammit!**_

_**The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!**_

_**So you can try to bring me down,**_

_**but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!**_

_**I've thought about it, and I've found**_

_**that I am**_

_**the coolest girl!**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!... **_

*Crowd cheers as Hermione bows and leaves*

Tonks: Now for our final thing tonight, Severus Snape...

*Crowd cheers as Snape walks onto the stage grabbing a chair and moving it slightly farther away from Tonks*

Tonks: Severus is here tonight to asnwer the questions that most people are dying to know.

*Snape nods slowly*

Tonks: Okay, first of all, are you a big fan of Katy Perry? You seem to sing her songs quite a lot...

Snape: Her lyrics tend to describe what I feel.

Tonks: Okay...Well, Is it true that you relate the lyrics to Lily Evans/Potter?

Snape: ...Yes...

*Awkward silence*

Tonks: Well, that's all we have time for, See you next time!


	18. Live Show 2

*Crowd cheers as the Judges take there seats and Peeves flies over to the stage, looking bored*

Peeves: *sighs* Welcome back to the X-Factor 2011/2012...first we go to McGoogle...

McGonagall: First is Pott-uh, Harry singing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.

*Crowd cheers as Harry walks onto the stage*

Harry: _**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said "I'll never let you go"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**Darling everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: Very good!

Filch: Agreed

McGonagall: *nods*

Umbridge: *says nothing while she rocks backwards and forwards in her chair*

*Harry leaves the stage while the crowd cheer*

McGonagall: Now, another one of the boys, Ron Weasley singing Lego House by Ed Sheeran **(AN: Just beacuse he's in the music video x3)**

*Crowd cheers as Ron comes on stage*

Ron: _**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**_

_**and build a lego house**_

_**if things go wrong we can knock it down**_

_**My three words have two meanings,**_

_**there's one thing on my mind**_

_**It's all for you**_

_**And it's dark in a cold December, **_

_**but I've got ya to keep me warm**_

_**and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

_**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

_**and out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**_

_**I'll do it all for you in time**_

_**And out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now, now**_

_**I'm gonna paint you by numbers**_

_**and colour you in**_

_**if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall**_

_**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**_

_**and I will surrender up my heart**_

_**and swap it for yours**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

_**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

_**and out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**_

_**I'll do it all for you in time**_

_**And out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**Don't hold me down**_

_**I think my braces are breaking **_

_**and it's more than I can take**_

_**And if it's dark in a cold December, **_

_**I've got ya to keep me warm**_

_**and if you're broken then I will mend ya **_

_**and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

_**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

_**and out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**_

_**I'll do it all for you in time**_

_**And out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

_**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

_**and out of all these things I've done **_

_**I will love you better now**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**_

_**I'll do it all for you in time**_

_**And out of all these things I've done **_

_**I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

_**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

_**and out of all these things I've done **_

_**I will love you better now**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

McGonagall: Very good, Weasley

Filch: Meh...

Dumbledore: I thought it was excellent

Umbridge: *still rocking back and forwards*

*Ron leaves as the crowd cheers*

Filch: *stares at Umbridge then looks back* Uh...Nargle Hunters singing I Just Can't Wait To Be King from The Lion King...

*crowd cheers as Luna and Xenophullius appear on stage wearing matching lion costumes*

Luna: _** I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!**_

Xenophullius: _**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair**_

Luna: _**I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROOAAARR!**_

Both: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

Xenophullius: _**No one saying do this**_

Luna: _**Now when I said that, I-**_

Xenophullius: _**No one saying be there**_

Luna: _**What I meant was...**_

Xenophullius: _**No one saying stop that**_

Luna: _**Look, what you don't realize...**_

Xenophullius: _**No one saying see here**_

Luna _**Now see here!**_

Both: _**Free to run around all day, Free to do it all my way!**_

Luna: _** I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart**_

Xenophullius: _**Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start**_

Luna: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about!**_

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing**_

Both: _** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

_**Everybody look left**_

_**Everybody look right**_

_**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**_

_**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Dumbledore: Amazing!

Filch: *nods*

McGonagall: That was very good...*looks at Umbridge still rocking backwards and forwards* Maybe you should go outside for a while, Dolores...

*Filch takes Umbridge by the hand and takes her outside and comes back a few minutes later without Umbridge*

Dumbledore: Next is Severus Snape singing Firework by Katy Perry.

*Crowd cheers as Snape appears on stage*

Snape: _**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**_

_**drifting through the wind**_

_**wanting to start again?**_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**like a house of cards,**_

_**one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you**_

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

*crowd screams, cheers and claps*

Filch: BEAUTIFUL!

Dumbleodre: Very good.

McGonagall: *nods*

*Crowd cheers as Snape leaves*

McGonagall: Now for Colin Creevey singing Who Knew by Pink

*Crowd cheers as Colin appears on the stage*

Colin: _**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh, that's right**_

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_**In everything you said to me**_

_**Yeah huh, that's right**_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

_**I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no, no no**_

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could still call you a friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

_**For they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

_**But they knew better**_

_**Still you said forever and ever**_

_**Who knew? Yeah yeah**_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until we, until we meet again**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened?**_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And time makes it harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_**But I keep your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling I miss you**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**Who knew?**_

*Crowd cheers and brusts out in tears*

Filch: WHY ARE THE SONGS SO EMOTIONAL TONIGHT? *sobs*

McGonagall: *rolls eyes* Well done, Creevey

Dumbledore: *claps* Well done indeed.

*Crowd cheers as Colin leaves*

Filch: Gred&Forge singing 500 Miles by The Proclaimers! **(AN: You know you want to sing along :3)**

*Crowd cheers as the Weasley twins appear on the stage*

Fred: _**When I wake up, well I know i'm gonna be, **_

_**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you**_

_**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be **_

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

George: _**If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you**_

_**And if I haver up, Yeah I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

Both: _**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

George: _**When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you**_

_**And when the money, comes in for the work I do**_

_**I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

Fred: _**When I come home **_(Geoge: _**When I come home!**_) _**well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you**_

_**And if I grow-old well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**_

Both: _**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**Da Da Da Da!**_

Crowd: _**DA DA DA DA!**_

Both: _**Da Da Da Da!**_

Crowd: _**DA DA DA DA!**_

All: _**Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da!**_

Both: _**Da Da Da Da!**_

Crowd: _**DA DA DA DA!**_

Both: _**Da Da Da Da!**_

Crowd: _**DA DA DA DA!**_

All: _**Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da **_

Fred: _**When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you**_

_**And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream**_

_**I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you**_

_**When I go out well I know I'm gonna be**_

George:_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

_**And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**_

Everyone: _**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your doo-ooo-oor**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Filch: DA DA DA DA

Dumbledore: Argus...calm down...Very good, boys.

McGonagall: *nods* Excellent

*Crowd cheers as Gred&Forge leave*

Peeves: *groans* Only half way...I'm so bored...

McGonagall: *frowns at Peeves* The final boy, Neville Longbottom, singing Dance Dance by Fall Ouy Boy

*Crowd cheers as Neville appears on the stage*

Neville: _**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**_

_**Barely stuttered out**_

_**"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**_

_**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**_

_**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" **_

_**Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**These words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**You always fold just before you're found out**_

_**Drink up its last call**_

_**Last resort**_

_**But only the first mistake and I...**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**These words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his mattress, love**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**_

_**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Filch: It was..._common_

*Crowd boos*

Dumbledore: I loved it.

McGonagall: As did I.

*Crowd cheers as Neville leaves*

Dumbledore: And now, Lord Voldemort singing Innocence by Avril Lavigne.

*Crowd cheers as Voldemort appears on stage*

Voldemort: _**Waking up I see that everything is okay**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**_

_**'Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**_

_**I need you now, it makes me want to cry**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

*Crowd cheers as claps*

Filch: *wipes his eyes*

McGonagall: STOP CRYING! *sighs* It was alright...

Dumbledore: You did well Tom.

*Crowd claps as Voldemort leaves*

Filch: Last group, Death Eaters singing Spells And Scars by Oliver Boyd And The Remberbralls **(AN: YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG IT'S THE ULTIMATE DEATH EATER SONG! I ACTUALLY BECAME A DEATH EATER FOR 5 MINUTES JUST TO SING IT, IT'S THAT AWESOME XD)**

*Crowd cheers as The Death Eaters appear on stage*

Death Eater #1: _**We are the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **_

_**We've got the dark mark to prove our loyalty unshamed. We are your neighbours and your teachers in your schools and streets. Ha! We are the purity of something powerful and elite. **_

Death Eater #2: _**Boy, you've got some nerve to think you've got a chance! To take down the master with his infinite! Power and conviction to our noble cause, so you'll need more than spells and scars!**_

Death Eater #3: _**We've got experience that you could only wish you had. We don't care if you've got skills that rival your "old-mad" Our Lord and Master did away with him in seconds flat! Then he stuck it to your mother all lick-a-dee-splat. **_

Death Eater #4: _**Boy, you've got some nerve to think you've got a chance! To take down the master with his infinite! Power and conviction to our noble cause, so you'll need more than spells and scars!**_

Death E ater #2: _**We don't care what the prophecy professed! **_(Death Eaters 1, 3& 4: _**Hate! Hate! Hate Hate!)**_

Death Eater #4: _**So give up, it's over, no last requests. **_(Death Eaters 1,2&43 _**Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!**_)

Death Eater #3: _**It's gonna be a wonderful day when you're gone. **_(Death Eaters 1,2&4: _**Hate! Hate! Hate Hate!**_)

Death Eater #1: _**And all we kneel to the great Lord Voldemort! **_(Voldemort: :'D)

All the Death Eaters: _**Boy, you've got some nerve to think you've got a chance! To take down the master with his infinite! Power and conviction to our noble cause, so you'll need more than spells and scars!**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

McGonagall: That was...intresting

Filch: *nods*

Dumbledore: Very good.

*Crowd cheers as the Death Eaters leave*

Dumbledore: Poppy Pomfrey singing All I Wanted by Paramore!

*Crowd cheers as Madam Pomfrey appears on the stage*

Madam Pomfrey: _**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**_

_**I'll beg you nice from my knees**_

_**When the world treats you way too fairly**_

_**It's a shame i'm a dream**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**_

_**And fall asleep on the couch**_

_**And wake up early to black and white re-runs?**_

_**That escaped from the mouth**_

_**Oh-Oh**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**I could follow you to the beginning**_

_**And just relive the start**_

_**And maybe then we'll remember to slow down**_

_**To all of our favorite parts**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

McGonagall: Amazing

Dumbeldore: I agree

Filch: ;_;

*Crowd cheers as Madam Pomfrey leaves the stage*

Dumbledore: Hagrid singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence!

*Crowd cheers as Hagird appears on stage*

Hagrid: _**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

*Crowd cheers and claps*

Filch: I didn't know your voice could go that high...

McGonagall: I thought it was good

Dumbledore: *nods*

*Crowd cheers as Hagrid leaves*

Dumbledore: As Dolores has taken Bellatrix's elimination badly we've deicded to let her have another contestant. However, there will be a _triple elimination._

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**_

*Crowd gasps*

Dumbledore: Now here is the new contestant...Mama Umbridge.

*A women walks onstage wearing a pink short skirt and a sleves top. Her face covered in horrilbe makeup with short blond hair and a hat. She actually looked ALOT like a man...*

*Crowd stays silent*

Mama Umbridge: _**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**_

_**drifting through the wind**_

_**wanting to start again?**_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**like a house of cards,**_

_**one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you**_

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh-"**_

*Severus Snape walks onstage*

Snape: What the devil is going on here? That was my song!

Mama Umbirdge: I thought you said you'd change you're song! Did you get my text?

Snape: I don't believe in muggle technogly...

Mama Umbridge: You could have text me back...

Dumbledore: *stands up* You all should start voting now the person with the least votes will go out at the other two will sing again, goodbye for now.


	19. Live Show 2: Results

_**AN: THE X-FACTOR 2011/2012 IS BACK! THE SHOW WILL GO ON, DON'T LEAVE! THERE WILL BE A LIVE SHOW EVERY SATURDAY AND A RESULT SHOW EVERY SUNDAY STARTING THE WEEK AFTER NEXT WEEK, BECAUSE I WILL BE GONE NEXT WEEK! Did you miss me? :3 I'm very sorry for leaving, I'm here to stay. (The Xtra Factor will pop up at random)**_

THE RESULTS OF THE SECOND SHOW!

*The crowd cheers as the judges sit at there desks and all the acts walk out hand-in-hand. Peeves sweeps in, gloomy as ever because he has to host a dull contest again, this time right under the Bloody Baron's eye.*

Peeves: Welcome back...Now onto the results...*sigh* The way it's going to work this week is, one will go home and two will sing in the bottom two.

Peeves: Harry Potter, you are...going through.

*The crowd cheers as Harry beams and leaves the stage*

Peeves: Nargle Hunters, you are...going through too. Yay.

*The crowd woops as the Lovegood's leave the stage*

Peeves: Ron Weasley, you are...in the bottom three.

*The crowd gasps, Ron looks disappointed but nods*

Peeves: Snape, you are...going through.

*The crowd screams and cheers as Snape runs off the stage, still fuming at Mama Umbridge for stealing his song*

Peeves: Gred&Forge, you are...going through.

*The crowd claps and cheers as the Weasley Twins walk off the stage*

Peeves: Neville Longbottom you are...in the bottom- going through.

*The crowd laughs and cheers as Neville, looking relived, walks off the stage*

Peeves: Colin Creevy, you are...in the bottom three.

*The crowd gasps again*

Peeves: Lord Voldemort, you are...going through.

*The crowd screams, cheers and claps and Voldemort bows and falls off the stage, then gets back up and walks away*

Peeves: Death Eaters, you're going through, follow Moldemort.

*The crowd laughs and cheers as the Death Eaters run after Molde- Er, I mean Voldemort*

Peeves: Mama Umbridge, you are...going through.

*The crowd applauds lightly as Mama Umbridge waddles off the stage*

Peeves: Madam Pomfrey, you are...going through which means, Hagrid is in the bottom three

*The crowd claps as Madam Pomfrey walks off the stage*

Peeves: One of you is going home and the person who is going home is...Colin Creevy.

*The crowd half boo's and half claps as Colin waves and leaves the stage forever*

Peeves: Hagrid and Ron are gonna sing, and I'm gonna leave.

*Peeves flies off and Ron leaves the stage to let Hagrid sing first*

Hagrid: _**Yeah, yeah**_

_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**_

_**It's Redfoo with the big afro**_

_**And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**Yeah**_

_**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**_

_**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**_

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**_

_**Check it out, Check it out. **_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**_

_**Do the wiggle man**_

_**I do the wiggle man**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**_

*The crowd cheers and claps*

McGonagall: Erm, I'm not sure that song was suited to your personalty.

Flich: I thought it was charming.

*The crowd cheers*

Dumbledore: ...It was unique, well done, Hagrid.

*Umbridge has no words, but her eyes are wide*

*Hagrid nods and walks off the stage to let Ron sing*

Ron: _** You're insecure,**_

_**Don't know what for,**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**_

_**Don't need make-up,**_

_**To cover up,**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough,**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**So c-come on,**_

_**You got it wrong,**_

_**To prove I'm right,**_

_**I put it in a song,**_

_**I don't know why,**_

_**You're being shy,**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Crowd: _**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **_

Ron: _**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Desperately),**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

*The crowd screams and Filch squeals*

Flich: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

McGongall: Oh, for heaven's sake, Argus! Calm Down! Very good, Weasely.

*Dumbledore nods and beams*

Umbridge: Hem Hem, I'm not one for boy-bands...Pretty bad song choice...You weren't _that_ good either.

*Crowd boos at Umbridge*

*Hagird walks back on the stage beside Ron*

Dumbledore: I'm going to send home...Ronald Weasley.

Flich: I'MGOINGTOSENDHOMEHAGRIDOMG!

_**(AN: I've kinda ruined Flich, haven't I? XD)**_

McGonagall: I'm going to send home...Hagrid.

Umbridge...Hagrid.

*Hagrid looks disappointed yet smiles and waves as he walks of the stage, never to return to the show, and Ron follows beaming*

STAY TUNE, MORE COMING SOON!


	20. Live Show 3

HELLO! AND WELCOME BACK TO THE X-FACTOR 2011/2012. THIS IS THE 3RD LIVE SHOW AND YOUR VOTE WILL DECIDE WHO GOES THROUGH TO THE 4TH! SADLY, PEEVES IS, ER, NOT ABLE TO BE THE HOST TONIGHT. SO, THE HOST FOR TONIGHT AND TOMORROW IS DOBBY THE HOUSE-ELF!

*The crowd cheers as Dobby walks on stage, wearing his usual colourful clothes, topped off with a Weasley jumper*

Dobby: Welcome! Dobby is happy to see you all! Now, here's the judges!"

*The crowd cheers as the judges enter, and sit down on their chairs backed by DRAMATIC MUSIC*

Dobby: Would Professor Dumbledore like to start, sir?  
>Dumbledore: *nods* First tonight is Lord Voldemort, singing "Call Me Maybe"<br>*The crowd cheers and whoops as Voldemort walks on stage*

Voldemort: _** I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**And now you're in my way**_

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**But now you're in my way**_

_**Your stare was holdin',**_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**You took your time with the call,**_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all,**_

_**But still, you're in my way**_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_

_**Have foresight and it's real**_

_**I didn't know I would feel it,**_

_**But it's in my way**_

_**Your stare was holdin',**_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

*The crowd claps and screams, and about 100 girls throw their phone-numbers on stage at Voldemort...and Filch throws his number too*

McGonagall: *sigh* I'm not going to lie, your performances always disturb me...

*The crowd laugh*

Umbridge: I liked it, I think it' s a very meaningful song

Dumbledore: That was good, well done, Tom.

Filch: I couldn't agree more.

*Voldemort nods and walks off the stage as the crowd claps again.*

Dobby: Now, Professor McGonagall?

McGonagall: Next is Harry Potter singing "Titanium" by David Guetta.

*The crowd scream and cheer as Harry walks onto the stage*

Harry: _**You shout it out**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**Talking loud**_

_**Not saying much**_

_**Criticize**_

_**But all your bullets ricochet**_

_**Shoot me down**_

_**But I get up**_

_**I'm bulletproof**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet**_

_**You take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium, I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town**_

_**Haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**Talking loud**_

_**Not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet**_

_**You take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium, I am titanium**_

_**Stone heart**_

_**Machine gun**_

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone heart**_

_**Loves bulletproof glass**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium, I am titanium**_

*The crowd claps and cheers*

Umbridge: My ear hurts...did you have to scream " I am Titanium" so loud?

*Crowd boos*

Dumbledore: I for one thought it was good voice-control.

*Crowd appaluds*

McGonagall: *nods* I agree with Albus

Filch: ...you could have sung a better song?

*Harry walks off the stage, the crowd cheer and Dobby beams at him*

Dobby: Professor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Next is Madam Pomfrey with "When I'm 64" **(AN: I'm certain there is at least 2 people reading this who know why I put this song in. XD)**

*Crowd clap as Madam Pomfrey walks on the stage*

Madam Pomfrey: _**When I get older, losing my hair, **_

_**Many years from now**_

_**Will you still be sending me a valentine, **_

_**Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?**_

_**If I'd been out 'til quarter to three, would you lock the door?**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?**_

_**You'll be older too**_

_**Ah, and if you say the word,**_

_**I could stay with you**_

_**I could be handy,**_

_**Mending a fuse when your lights have gone**_

_**You can knit a sweater by the fireside,**_

_**Sunday mornings, go for a ride**_

_**Doing the garden, digging the weeds, **_

_**Who could ask for more?**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**When I'm sixty-four?**_

_**Every summer we can rent a cottage**_

_**In the Isle of Wight if it's not to dear**_

_**We shall scrimp and save**_

_**Ah, grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck and Dave**_

_**Send me a postcard,**_

_**Drop me a line stating point of view**_

_**Indicate precisely what you mean to say,**_

_**Yours sincerely, wasting away**_

_**Give me your answer, fill in a form,**_

_**Mine forever more**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**When I'm sixty-four?**_

*Crowd cheer and clap*

Filch: I thought you were older than 64?

Everyone: ...

McGonagall: I thought it was very good, excellent song, well done.

Dumbledore: *smiles* I agree with Minerva.

Umbridge: *nods*

*Madam Pomfrey smiles as she walks off the stage and everyone claps*

Dobby: Mr. Filch?

Filch: Next is Nargle Hunters, singing "Born This a

*The crowd cheers as the Lovegoods enter*

Luna_**: My mama told me when I was young**_

_**We are all born superstars**_

_**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**_

_**In the glass of her boudoir**_

_**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**_

_**She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"**_

_**So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far**_

_**Listen to me when I say**_

Xenophilius: _**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way, born this way**_

Both:_** Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

Luna: _**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Don't be-**_

Xenophilius_**: Give yourself prudence and love your friends**_

_**Subway kid, rejoice of truth**_

_**In the religion of the insecure**_

_**I must be myself, respect my youth**_

_**A different lover is not a sin**_

_**Believe capital H-I-M**_

_**I love my life, I love this record and**_

_**Mi amore vole fe yah**_

Both: _**I'm beautiful in my way,**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

Luna: _**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

Xenophilius:_** Don't be drag, just be a queen**_

_**Whether you're broke or evergreen**_

_**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**_

_**You're Lebanese, you're orient**_

_**Whether life's disabilities**_

_**Left you outcast, bullied or teased**_

_**Rejoice and love yourself today**_

_**'Cause baby, you were born this way**_

Both: _**No matter gay, straight or bi**_

_**Lesbian, transgendered life**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born to survive**_

_**No matter black, white or beige**_

_**Chola or orient made**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born to be brave**_

Luna: _**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way, yeah**_

Xenophilius: _**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**_

*Crowd screams, cheers and claps*

Dumbledore:*smiles* Forgive me if you take offense, but this song suits you both.

McGonagall: I agree, and you two werevery good tonight.

Umbridge: *fake sweet smile* ...I would reccomend singing lessons.

*Crowd boos*

Filch: I liked it.

*The crowd clap once more as the Nargle Hunters leave the stage.*

Dobby: *beams* Professor McGonagall?

McGonagall: Now is Ronald Weasley singing "The Circle Of Life".

*Crowd scream and cheer as Ron walks on stage*

Ron: _**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMABAGITHI BABA**_

_**SITHI UHM INGONYAMA**_

_**NAAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA**_

_**SITHI UHM INGONYAMA**_

_**INGONYAMA, SIYO NQOBA**_

_**INGONYAMA, INGONYAMA NEGW**_ _** ENAMABALA! **_**(AN: Yeah, this is actually the begining of the song XD)**

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to be seen than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**Some say eat or be eaten**_

_**Some say live and let live**_

_**But all are agreed as they join the stampede**_

_**You should never take more than you give**_

_**In the Circle of Life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap of faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**_

_**Some of us fall by the wayside**_

_**And some of us soar to the stars**_

_**And some of us sail through our troubles**_

_**And some have to live with the scars**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps the great and small on the endless round**_

_**In the Circle of Life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap of faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**_

Umbridge:...

Filch: Uh...I...Uh...

McGonagall: It was good, Weasley.

Dumbledore: *nods*

*Crowd cheers and claps, and Ron leaves the stage, Dobby is grinning*

Dobby: Professor McGonagall again?

McGonagall: Neville Longbottom singing "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco.

*Crowd cheers and whoops and Neville enters*

Neville: _**Oh, well imagine**_

_**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**_

_**And I can't help but to hear**_

_**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**_

_**"What a beautiful wedding!"**_

_**What a beautiful wedding?", says a bridesmaid to a waiter**_

_**"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame**_

_**The poor groom's bride is a whore"**_

_**I chime in with a:**_

_**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**I chime in:**_

_**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of- **_

_**Well in fact**_

_**Well I'll look at it this way**_

_**I mean technically our marriage is saved**_

_**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**_

_**Oh! Well in fact**_

_**Well I'll look at it this way**_

_**I mean technically our marriage is saved**_

_**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**_

_**Pour the champagne**_

_**I chime in with a:**_

_**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**I chime in:**_

_**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**Again**_

*Crowd cheers again*

Umbridge: I actually enjoyed that...

Filch: I did too.

Dumbledore: It was good, well done!

McGonagall: *nods*

*Everyone claps as Neville leaves the stage*

Dobby: Professor Dumbledore, sir?

Dumbledore: Next, Severus Snape singing "Part Of Me" by Katy Perry. **(AN: He ALWAYS sings Katy Perry. XDD)**

*Crowd screams as Snape walks on stage*

Snape: _**Days like this I want to drive away**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**_

_**You chewed me up and spit me out**_

_**Like I was poison in your mouth**_

_**You took my light, you drained me down**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me!**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**I just wanna throw my phone away**_

_**Find out who is really there for me**_

_**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**_

_**Was always tearing at the seams**_

_**I fell deep, you let me down**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Now look at me I'm sparkling**_

_**A firework, a dancing flame**_

_**You won't ever put me out again**_

_**I'm glowin', oh whoa**_

_**So you can keep the diamond ring**_

_**I never liked it anyway**_

_**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**_

_**Except for me**_

_**This is the part of me-**_

_**No!**_

_**Away from me-**_

_**No!**_

_**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...**_

_**No!**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

*Everyone stands up and claps*

Dumbledore: That was really good, Severus.

Filch&Umbridge: I agree.

McGonagall: *nods*

*Crowd cheers as Snape leaves the stage*

Dobby: Mr. Flilch?

Filch: *groans* Gred&Forge singing "I Heart Weasleys" by Ministry Of Magic**(AN: That song is adorable XD)**

*Crowd cheers and claps as the Weasley twins walk onto the stage*

Fred: _**There are some things in this world **_

_**that go beyond fame.**_

_**Worth more than money**_

_**Or just about anything.**_

_**Wizard or Muggle,**_

_**Some things will never change.**_

_**Like love and family,**_

_**They will last forever.**_

Both: _**Weasleys, sing with the Weasleys.**_

_**If you, if you agree with us.**_

_**Weasleys, dance with the Weasleys.**_

_**Sing out, sing, sing along with us**_.

_**Maybe we're not rich, but we are happy. Happy.**_

_**Maybe we can't afford a big, dark house like the Malfoys.**_

_**We're the Weasley clan and we love everybody. **_

_**If you came over you'd be a Weasley too. Yes, it's true.**_

George: _**Molly and Arthur,**_

_**Bill, Fleur and Charlie,**_

_**Percy, twins: Fred and George,**_

_**Ronald and Ginny.**_

_**We found the bigger**_

_**We grew, the more love we had.**_

_**It's spilling onto our friends,**_

_**We can't contain it.**_

Both: _**Weasleys, sing with the Weasleys.**_

_**If you, if you agree with us.**_

_**Weasleys, dance with the Weasleys.**_

_**Sing out, sing, sing along with**_ _**us.**_

_**Maybe we're not rich, but we are happy. Happy.**_

_**Maybe we can't afford a big, dark house like the Malfoys.**_

_**We're the Weasley clan and we love everybody.**_

_**If you came over you'd be a Weasley too. Yes, it's true.**_

_**Agree with us...**_

_**Sing along with us...**_

_**Maybe we're not rich, but we are happy. Agree with us.**_

_**Maybe we can't afford a big, dark house like the Malfoys.**_

_**We're the Weasley clan and we love everybody. Sing along with us! **_

_**If you came over you'd be a Weasley too. Yes, it's true.**_

_**Weasleys...**_

_**Weasleys...**_

_**Go beyond fame...**_

*The crowd cheers and claps*

Filch:...That was cute.

Umbridge: ...

McGonagall: It is a nice song too, well done.

Dumbledore *smiles and nods*

*The crowd cheers again as Gred&Forge leave*

Dobby: Madam Umbridge?

Umbridge: Ah, now for a new comer to the contest, Mama Umbridge.

*The crowd is silent as Mama Umbridge jumps on stage*

Mama Umbridge: _**Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

_**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**Old Mother Nature's recipes**_

_**That brings the bare necessities of life**_

_**Wherever I wander, wherever I roam**_

_**I couldn't be fonder of my big home**_

_**The bees are buzzin' in the tree**_

_**To make some honey just for me**_

_**When you look under the rocks and plants**_

_**And take a glance at the fancy ants**_

_**Then maybe try a few**_

_**The bare necessities of life will come to you**_

_**They'll come to you!**_

_**Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

_**I mean the bare necessities **_

_**That's why a bear can rest at ease**_

_**With just the bare necessities of life**_

_**Now when you pick a pawpaw**_

_**Or a prickly pear**_

_**And you prick a raw paw**_

_**Next time beware**_

_**Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw**_

_**When you pick a pear**_

_**Try to use the claw**_

_**But you don't need to use the claw**_

_**When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw**_

_**Have I given you a clue ?**_

_**The bare necessities of life will come to you**_

_**They'll come to you!**_

_**So just try and relax, yeah cool it**_

_**Fall apart in my backyard**_

_**'Cause let me tell you something little britches**_

_**If you act like that bee acts, uh uh**_

_**You're working too hard**_

_**And don't spend your time lookin' around**_

_**For something you want that can't be found**_

_**When you find out you can live without it**_

_**And go along not thinkin' about it**_

*Everyone claps polietly and Mama Umbridge walks off the stage before the judges can even make a comment.*

Dobby: Oh...and finally, Mr. Filch?

Filch: Last but not least, The Death Eaters

*The crowd claps as the four Death Eaters walk on stage*

All: _**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother-**_

_**Girls!**_

_**Who run the world? Girls **_

_**Who run this mother? Girls **_

_**Who run the world? Girls **_

Death Eater #1_**: Some of them men **_

_**Think they freak this like we do**_

_**But no they don't.**_

_**Make your cheque come at they neck.**_

_**Disrespect us, no they won't.**_

_**Boy, don't even try to touch me.**_

_**Boy, this beat is crazy! **_

_**This is how they made me.**_

_**Houston, Texas baby. **_

_**This goes out to all my girls **_

_**That's in the club rocking the latest.**_

Death Eater #2: _**Who would buy it for themselves and get more money later.**_

_**I think I need a barber(barber).**_

_**None of these b****** can fade me (fade me).**_

_**I'm so good with this**_

_**I remind you I'm so hood with this.**_

_**Boy I'm just playing.**_

_**Come here baby.**_

_**Hope you still like me**_

_**If you hate me.**_

Death Eater 1&2: _**My persuasion can build a nation.**_

_**Endless power our love we can devour.**_

_**You'll do anything for me.**_

All: _**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

Death Eater 2#: _**It's hot up in here DJ **_

_**Don't be scared to run this run this back**_.

_**I'm repping for the girls that's **_

_**Taking over the world **_

_**Help me raise a glass for the college grads.**_

_**Forty-one roll and to let you know what time it is, cheque! **_

_**You can't hold me! **_

_**I work my nine to five, better cut my check! **_

_**This goes out to all the women **_

_**Getting it in you on your grind.**_

Death Eater 4#: _**To other men that respect **_

_**What I do please accept my shine.**_

_**Boy you know you love it **_

_**How we smart enough to make these millions.**_

_**Strong enough to bear the children **_

_**Then get back to bidness.**_

_**See, you better not play me **_

_**Oh come here baby.**_

_**Hope you still like me**_

_**If you hate me.**_

Death Eater 3&4_**: My persuasion can build a nation.**_

_**Endless power our love we can devour.**_

_**You'll do anything for me.**_

All: _**Who run the world? Girls Girls **_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls **_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls **_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (Girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls Girls **_

Death Eater 1&4: _**Who are we?**_

_**What we run?**_

_**The world**_

Death Eater 2&3: _**Who are we?**_

_**What do we run?**_

_**We run the world **_

*The crowd cheers and wolf-whitles*

McGonagall: *sigh* It seems that your songs are as disturbing as your master's...

*Everyone laughs*

Filch: I liked it.

Dumbledore: It was...different.

*Umbridge is speechless*

Dobby: Everyone can vote now! Everyone can vote for more than one act, if they want. Dobby, Judge's and acts will be back tomorrow with the results!

Who are we

What we run

We run the world

Who run the world? Girls!


	21. Live Show 3: Results and Bottom Two

_**AN: Hullo! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday when I said I would, won't happen again, I promise3 I don't think I'll be able to do a chapter on Saturday, but I'll try, and I'm bringing the Xtra-Factor back at some point!**_

*The four judges are already at their seats and the crowd cheer as Dobby enters with the reamaining acts*

Dobby: Dobby is happy to see you all again! Now Dobby will say the results.

Dobby: Voldemort, is...going through!

*Voldemort fist pumps and the crowd clap as Voldemort leaves the stage.*

Dobby: Nargle Hunters, are...going through too!

*The crowd clap as the Lovegood's leave the stage, beaming*

Dobby: Harry Potter is, ...going through!

*The crowd cheer as Harry walks off the stage.*

Dobby: Madam Pomfrey is...going through!

*The crowd cheer again and Madam Pomfrey bows, then leaves the stage.*

Dobby: Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom are...both going through!

*The crowd cheer once more as they leave the stage.*

Dobby: Ron Weasley is...in the bottom two, Dobby is sorry...

*The crowd gasp*

Dobby: Which means, Gred&Forge, DeathEaters and Mama Umbridge. One of them will be in the bottom two, and that act is...Mama Umbridge.

*The crowd clap as Gred&Forge and The Death Eaters leave the stage.*

Dobby: Ronald Weasley will now sing again, and so will Mama Umbridge after him.

Ron: Uh, I'm going to sing "Accidentally In Love" by the Counting Crows.

*The crowd clap and cheer*

Ron: _**So she said "what's the problem, baby?"**_

_**What's the problem?**_

_**I don't know **_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

_**So I said "I'm a snowball running"**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **_

_**Melting under blue skies **_

_**Belting out sunlight **_

_**Shimmering love **_

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_**These lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love **_

_**We're accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally -**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally-**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Just get yourself inside her **_

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

*The crowd cheer and clap*

Mama Umbridge: Imma sing "Sweet Home Alabama"

_**Big wheels keep on turning**_

_**Carry me home to see my kin**_

_**Singing songs about the Southland**_

_**I miss Alabama once again**_

_**And I think it's a sin, yes**_

_**Well, I heard Mr. Young sing about her**_

_**Well, I heard ol' Neil put her down**_

_**Well, I hope Neil Young will remember**_

_**A Southern man don't need him around anyhow**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Where the skies are so blue**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Lord, I'm coming home to you**_

_**In Birmingham they love the governor, boo boo boo**_

_**Now we all did what we could do**_

_**Now Watergate does not bother me**_

_**Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Where the skies are so blue**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Lord, I'm coming home to you**_

_**Here I come, Alabama**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

_**Alabama, ah ah ah**_

_**Alabama, ah ah ah**_

_**Alabama, ah ah ah**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Now Muscle Shoals has got the swampers**_

_**And they've been known to pick a song or two**_

_**(Yes, they do!)**_

_**Lord, they get me off so much**_

_**They pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you?**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Where the skies are so blue**_

_**Sweet home Alabama**_

_**Lord, I'm coming home to you**_

_**Sweet home Alabama, oh, sweet home baby**_

_**Where the skies are so blue and the governor's true**_

_**Sweet home Alabama, Lordy**_

_**Lord, I'm coming home to you, yeah yeah**_

_**Montgomery's got the answer**_

*Everyone claps*

Dobby: Judges, would you like to add anything else?

Dumbledore: Just good luck to them both.

*The crowd claps loudly.*

Dobby: You can vote for Mama Umbridge, or Ron Weasley, Dobby, Judges and the two acts will be back very soon with the result!


End file.
